The eyes of the Bee
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: [Transformers 2007] after Bumblebee is captured by the S7, from his POV added Character AIR CATCHER. Bumblebee gets attacked by Barricade. Now he has to deal with the fall out from being caught off guard, can he learn to trust Air catcher or not?
1. The eyes of the Bee

I do not claim to own the transformers. I just thought this might be fun.

POV Bumblebee.

The Eyes of the Bee

8888888888888888888888888888888888

I could see the fear in his face, as the humans took his arms and drug him away. The pain I felt; the wires around my legs and arms, and it was nothing compared to seeing this small human being dragged. I hurt, and for a moment, I almost called out to him. In my mind, he was safe. The humans would want him alive. I could see, and feel the cold; it was freezing my circuits solid. I was becoming stiff and it was becoming increasingly hard to move. The humans moved around me; I tried with all my might to watch them until my neck became still as well.

My body began to shut down as I began to fall into stasis, and the cold was keeping my circuits from doing their job. I was becoming paralyzed; I was being put into what the humans would call an induced Coma.

I was sore when I came to my senses. I don't remember anything except the warmth returning, and Sam's Voice. "Stop stop stop; let him go!" I didn't know what to think, I was in a blur. I heard Sam say "Decepticon." I raised my cannon, and looked around; my first concern being for Sam's safety.

Sam raised his arms before me. "It's ok. He's ok." I looked around at the humans on the ground. "Come on, we'll take you to the All Spark." He looked up at me and motioned to the main tunnel. I nodded down and he led the way. I jumped off the platform, I was still sore, but my circuits were thawing out. I felt better now, watching Sam get taken and being helpless to stop it was not my idea of being a good guardian.

I was still stiff as I approached the large cube, it was larger than I could recall. I don't ever remember it being this big. It had been a long time since I had even glimpsed it. I reached up; Optimus would have wanted to see this. I had to get the cube as far away from Megatron as possible. I touched it gently, I felt it connect with my spark; reading me to see what I was, and in that moment it began to collapse upon itself. It was hot, but I held on and let it grow smaller in my hands, until it was the size of a cardboard box. I turned to the small group.

"Message from Star Fleet Captain; let's get to it!" I could talk, but I was still using the radio, I had gotten fond of doing so, but we needed to go and we needed to go now, and it was better than a long-winded explanation. I handed the All Spark to Sam and moved back to the main tunnel, the one they brought me in through and transformed in front of two of the Military Vehicles. I was ready to Roll, I popped open both doors for Sam and Mikaela. I could feel Megatron, and I disliked this feeling with my entire spark.

I started to roll forward prematurely; I stopped knowing well, that we needed the humans to follow us. The Captain, his military would be of great assistance to us. When they were ready I heard the Captain whistle loud, and I roared my engine loudly and skid on my back tires and began to make my way out of the dam as fast as my tires would carry me. It was 22 miles, I could make that in no time but I made sure the humans could keep up with me. Fifteen miles outside of Mission City I could read them. Optimus was coming with the others. I could feel them.

In our language I communicated to Optimus "I have the Children, and the All Spark."

"We are with you Bumblebee." I could hear Optimus in my head, and as my brothers passed I heard the squealing of tires as they turned around and fell in line with my troop. Jazz sped past the military Vehicles and pulled ahead of me.

"Good to see you again." I could hear our language in my head, from the solstice.

"And you." I replied quietly back in our language still trying to focus on what I needed to do. I could feel everyone. Ironhide had taken up the rear, and that was a given, if anything went down he would be the one to give us enough cover to escape. I admired his strength.

"They're coming." Optimus was talking to the four of us. We had moved onto the interstate, it was four lanes wide and we were trying to get off of it, there were lots of humans in our midst. This wide road was the worst place to start a battle, if I got stuck in the middle with Sam and Mikaela in the car, I would be doomed.

"It's the same cop." I could hear Sam in the front seat talking to Mikaela.

"Optimus, it's Barricade." I communicated to him.

"And Bone Crusher as well." Optimus replied. "All of you go ahead, protect the All Spark." I didn't like the idea of our leader staying. "I will join you after I finish this."

"Block 'em block 'em." Sam was nervous, and I kept going, I followed orders and made my way deeper into the city. Jazz was running by my side.

"Nice little car." I commented to my silver friend.

"I could say the same thing about you." Jazz sped ahead of me and took the first exit. I followed with Ratchet and Ironhide behind me.

"I am not little." I retorted back. I started to slow down and we made our way into the center of the city. Where Sam could take the Cube; to run and hide it. We came to a stop and I opened my doors, the two jumped out; Sam with the Cube. I closed the doors and sat steady on the pavement. Ironhide was pulled directly to my left, and Ratchet was right behind him.

The Jet was coming closer; the F22. It flew over head and it alerted us all. "It's STARSCREAM!" Ironhide was right, though dramatic, he was right. I transformed and looked at him. "back up take cover." He motioned to Ratchet and Jazz, who rolled backwards with the humans. "Bumblebee." I heard my name, he didn't need to ask more, and I ran up and followed him. If anyone had an idea as to what to do now, it was Ironhide. The small delivery truck, less than a ton, I didn't know how this was going to do any good, but I helped Ironhide Lift it and brace it against ourselves. I did the wrong thing and braced it against my legs.

I felt them before I saw them, the massive rounds that fell from the sky, destroying the delivery truck and sending the two of us flying backwards. Ironhide unharmed for the most part. I had landed on a tan parcel truck; it had softened my fall for the most part. Had I landed on the asphalt I might have lost my doors off my back.

I lost my right foot and my left leg from what the human's call the knee down. I struggled to pull myself up, I could hear Sam calling for Ratchet but there was nothing to be done. The explosions started again as the tank rolled into the streets. It was Devastator. Ratchet and Jazz rolled ahead to try to get to him.

"I'm not going to leave you." I turned to Sam and pulled myself forward once more. I reached out taking the cube in my hands and pushing it into his hands. This was the best I could do to let him know he needed to go on. I had done at this point all I could. He sat before me in shock. He didn't know what to do.

"It's Megatron, Retreat! Move! Fall Back!" I could hear ratchet in the background now. I was worried for Sam. Suddenly ahead of me a large truck with a winch pulled up. Sam stood and saw Mikaela get out of the car.

"Sam, help me with this." The two started pulling cables out of the winch, hooking me to the truck. I did not argue, I did not want to just lay here; I was a good target for any decepticon that might want me. I saw the Human Captain runnning up to Sam.

"Ok, all right I can't leave my guys back there so here. Take this flare. Ok there's a tall white building with statues on it. Go to the roof, set the flare; signal the copper."

"No." I heard Sam talk back concern filled his voice, and I knew in my spark that it was concern for me. The Captain grabbed his shirt.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! I need you to take this cube and get it into military hands while we hold them off or a lot of people are going to die." He let go of Sam and moved to Mikaela. "You've got to go, you've got to get out of here." He pushed her.

"I'm not leaving until I get Bumblebee out of here ok!" I could not believe what I had heard; Maybe Optimus was right about the humans, especially these two who would risk their lives to save me. She moved around looking me straight in the eyes. I nodded to her to continue, lifting my arm up so she could affix the cable to my back. I looked up to Ironhide who walked up to Sam, Ratchet close behind.

"Sam, we will protect you." Ironhide motioned for Sam to move and he started to run.

"Sam!" I looked up as Mikaela ran to him "No matter what happens. I'm really glad I got in that car with you." He just looked at her and turned.

"Sam, get to the building!" Ironhide loaded his cannon. "Move!" There were explosions, I could hear Megatron calling for the Decepticon attack, and I tried to move, to strain up against the truck. I watched as Ratchet and Ironhide lead Sam away from me. I prayed he could get to safety.

"Girl! Get that tow truck out of here!" She was clipping the last of the hooks around my neck.

"I'm going I'm going!" Mikaela laid a hand on my arm.

"Get out of here NOW!" the man continued to yell at her. She turned to the Cab of the Truck and got in. She drove me away; I pulled what was left of my feet up onto the small bumper of the truck; it was however too small to hold me so I tried to hold them up off the pavement as best I could. She Pulled down an alley and stopped. She was upset, I could hear her tears. She was scared; I do not blame her for that. She looked to me, and as though I knew what she was thinking I nodded to her, to tell her not to fear, to tell her, that I was with her.

I felt the truck shift into gear and she pulled back out into the street. Coming to a stop in the road, and she turned back to me. "I'll drive you shoot!" She said and turned back to the gears within the truck. She continued to pull straight back, and I pushed as many of the abandoned cars out of our way as possible, as she drove me toward Devastator; who at present was giving the Human Captain a bit of trouble.

"Shoot Shoot!" I could hear Mikaela yelling at me. So I did; I shot off 6 rounds from my hand cannon and four or five from my shoulder mounted weapons. I continued my assault, as the humans continued to fire high heat rounds at the tank. I just went nuts; I let off as many rounds as I could. My final round piercing the cavity where his spark was held in his chest, he fell, easy. Problem is he fell against the building where the human's were holed up. I was hoping the building would hold. Mikaela pulled to a stop and I lifted my visor to make sure they were all ok.

Mikaela hopped out of the cab and came around in front of me. "Nice shot." I put my cannon away, as she walked up to the Captain. I was relieved that no one was hurt. The human captain moved his team out to assist with Blackout, I was out of ammunition so I stayed back with Mikaela. She returned to the Cab of the truck and started to drive me back down into the action.

She moved further down side streets, I was looking all around, there were decepticons missing, and even though I was low on ammo I could at least do my job and try to scout them out. She pulled around another corner and I made a few noises for Mikaela. She pulled to a stop. "Blackout is down, as is Megatron." I could hear Ironhide over the radio. I motioned for her to take a side street. She did as I asked.

Upon arriving I could see him, Megatron. His metal frame almost destroyed. Melted and broken, and I knew the cause. I could feel it in my spark. Prime stood with the boy, and I was relieved to see them both. The next thing I saw I was unprepared for, Ironhide walking up, Jazz in two pieces in his arms.

"Prime we couldn't save him." I watched with silent wonder as Ironhide gave the two parts of Jazz to Optimus. I was hurt. I put my head down.

"Awe, Jazz. We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones, thank you all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

I looked up to Prime. "Permission to speak sir." I asked.

"Permission granted old friend." I almost thought Prime had smiled; it had been a long time since I had used my vocal processors. I however decided that this was the best time.

"You speak now?" Sam pointed at me, but I kept my attention to Prime.

"I wish to stay with the boy." I said.

"If that is his choice." Was all prime would say.

Sam turned and gave it no thought. "Yes." It was the best news I had heard and he looked at me. I would never leave him. I would stand by his side, and be his guardian for the entirety of his life if he wished.

"We have to get you guys out of here." Lennox stepped forward.

"Agreed…" Optimus looked down at Ironhide who transformed. Prime set the pieces of Jazz into the Bed of Ironhide. "We must get out of the City."

"What about Bee's legs?" Sam turned to Optimus.

"I'll retrieve them." I watched Prime walk back down the three city blocks with ease. Ratchet Transformed and took part of Lennox's team, the rest went with Ironhide. Sam Jumped into the truck with Mikaela. We waited for Prime to return; I reached up and took both my legs from him. "Ratchet should be able to repair you once we are out of the city." I nodded to Prime.

"What about the decepticons?" Lennox looked back "They are littered everywhere, and the one's we can't find, that giant bug."

"Not to mention that Cop car, and that F22." His darker human companion asked.

"Barricade and Starscream will be back, we can be sure." Optimus looked down. "A Bug you say?"

"Yeah it jumped out of your busted up helicopter over there. " Lennox pointed to the body of Blackout.

"Scorpinok." Optimus looked around and sighed "We will regroup and decide what we can do."

Suddenly the black GMC SUVs started appearing. Tom Banachek was the first one out of the first car. He was just in time to hear the Captain. "Let us handle that, go on get somewhere safe, we will contact you Captain. Keep our friends out of trouble." The man started pointing to the robots. "We need trucks in here now I want all of them out of here within the hour. Keep the public away!" Sector Seven was once again at work. I however didn't know that this would be the last time.

"Yes sir." A few humans ran to do damage control.

"We need to go."I smiled as Optimus Prime transformed and opened his Cab door for the human Captain. I gave the body of Megatron one last look. I feared it was not over. I feared for the worst. For all of my life, since I had come to be, I had feared Megatron, and his ability to lead the decepticons. I never once thought we would lose. I have too much faith in Optimus Prime. I knew he would see us through.

"Rollout!" I heard my leader yell out. I turned to Sam and Mikaela.

"_My pile shakes as I hit eighty on the open road. This is an open road song__." _**(1**I yelled it out my speakers as loud as I could.

"You got it bee." Sam smiled and turned to Mikaela. "You heard the giant talking robot, let's go!"

She smiled and put the truck in gear and we pulled in behind Ratchet. I looked back as Optimus pulled in behind me, I would have to stare at him the whole way… great. I held both of my legs in one arm and gave the captain a wave. He smiled and waved back, he was talking to Optimus about something, but I couldn't hear.

"Bumblebee…" I could hear Optimus in my head as I rattled along down the road hitched up to a truck.

"Yes sir?" I looked back at him, communicating quietly in our language.

"You did well today." I smiled at this praise from our leader was wonderful.

"Thank you sir…" The rest of the ride was quiet for everyone; it had been a long battle. Everyone wanted to get patched up and to rest. Personally I could not wait to have some alone time with Ratchet. I wanted my feet to be on my legs, and not in my hands. In this condition I couldn't transform, so I just had to go along for the ride hooked up to a tow truck as Sam kept referring to it as. I leaned back against the cables that were wrapped around me and connected to the pole-arm of the truck. I wanted to just enjoy the ride, and I would for the time being. For now we were safe, all of us, but who's to say what tomorrow would bring.

We were really silent I think it was finally sinking in that Jazz was no longer with us. Optimus would be the most effected by his death. I lowered my head and tried not to look at the nose of the Big Rig following me. I thought about Jazz. It's all I had left to do with my time.

___**Eve 6 – The open road song**_


	2. The bees knees

I don't own them, but I love them.

Back by popular request….The eyes of the Bee part 2

By Amelia Roth

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

My head jumped. I turned and looked at Sam. He only shrugged his shoulders at me and I shook my head. We'd been on the road an hour, trying to find somewhere to hide ourselves, and Mikaela was hitting every pot hole in the road.

There was another; I jumped on the back of the truck, one of my legs slipped down and I sparked all over the front of Optimus. The Semi didn't blink he just kept following us. "Sorry Sir." I said to him over our personal frequency.

"Hang tight bumblebee, the Captain says we are nearing our destination." I was glad to hear that. I was still holding on to my dismembered legs.

"Left." I could hear Ironhide over the radio, he was in the lead, and he was taking us as far from Mission City as he could. He had a few soldiers in his cab, and they were directing us far into the deserts of Nevada. It got bumpy as Mikaela pulled down the side road. It was gravel and seemed as though it had not been used in a while. I shut my optics and tried not to look. "Ahead one mile."

One more mile? Was he kidding I was about to lose my spark on this trip, I mean what was left. I already lost my legs, not to mention a close friend. I pulled up on the truck; I could feel the suspension whine, as I looked ahead past ratchet to Jazz; laying in pieces in the back of Ironhide. Jazz was one of the best Autobots I have ever known.

"We are here." Ironhide came to a stop at a chain link fence. "Wait." The humans began to get out of the trucks. The Captain jumped down from Optimus and walked up to the tow truck.

"We're going to open those doors. When I let them in just follow this ambulance inside." The captain looked at the green hummer. "He's Optimus, the others do they have names?"

Sam smirked and pointed ahead "keep up." He let out a smile "Ironhide, Ratchet, the bee, and Optimus introduced himself to you already."

"Yes, well follow Ratchet here inside." The captain jumped down. I watched as he passed Ratchet and up to Ironhide. "Come on big guy." The Captain motioned to his men who opened the fence. Ironhide moved leisurely into the fence pushing it the rest of the way open and pulled down into what looked like a simple garrison. It looked to be uninhabited. "We're going to set up shop here for now." He pointed to a tall building in the back. It was near a helicopter pad. "That's for you guys."

"Optimus do you want us to take Bumblebee in first?" Sam jumped out of the tow truck and was standing with me.

"Yes, Ratchet, go with them, Ironhide you stay with me, we will go in last." Prime sat quietly on the gravel. Ratchet pulled up and around Ironhide and Mikaela did the same with the tow truck. I gave Ironhide a push with my hand as I went by. This made him rock back on his shocks.

"If you hadn't already lost your legs I might consider ripping them off again." Ironhide said, and everyone could hear it, I just laughed. I was surprised how aware and calm I was. We rolled up into the hanger and they pulled the truck to the very back. Ratchet was beside us.

"You ok?" Sam smiled up at me.

"Yes." I did not wish for him to worry over me. The Children began to unhook the cables that held me to the back of the truck. I leaned down setting my legs in front of Ratchet who began to scan them. I felt the final cord go slack and I slid down onto the pavement. "Thank you." I looked at Mikaela.

"Anytime Bumblebee." She smiled at me. I was glad she had brought me. "Sam let's pull this truck out of here so they have more room."

"Ok, Hey I'll be back Bumblebee." I nodded I know the two of them were tired and needed to replenish their strength. Sam had been talking on the way to this place about something called a whopper. I'm not sure what these are but I am certain that if they make him happy, he could certainly use one now.

"Stay still Bumblebee." Ratchet Transformed and stood before me.

"_Can you save me Dr. House?__" _ I said it, yes I did. Pulling it straight out of satellite Television signals.

"You need to stop watching so much television." Ratchet picked up my left leg and walked around to my left side. "Now stay still, this may take a while."

And it did, it took forever like ratchet had said, two hours almost just to reattach my left leg and repair the parts I lost. The right leg took about an hour, and within four my legs were finished. "Stand slowly; I want to make sure everything is ok." Ratchet motioned me up. Slowly yeah right. I leaned back and pushed off my hand, springing up onto my legs. I felt a short in my knee joint. "I told you slowly." Ah blast I angered the old bot. I shrugged at him and looked down to the sparking left leg. He pulled out his laser again and shot my leg with a beam of red light. I felt the joint reconnect and Ratchet released the beam. "You're welcome." I saw the medical-bot turn and transform he needed stasis. I did too. I just wanted to try out my legs a bit.

I stepped up to the hanger door. Ironhide and Optimus were sitting near the door in stasis. I looked outside; there were three humans with large weapons at the door. I pushed the door back slowly and looked down again. One of them turned to me.

"Where is Sam?" I just asked, I couldn't find anything cheeky on the radio to use to express what I needed. In this instance the straight line philosophy was the best. Just ask.

"He and his friend are in the main barracks, they are asleep." He responded. I nodded and stepped back a bit, opening the door enough for me to get though transformed down into a car. I started to transform, it was stiff and difficult at first, but I finally managed to get down on all four wheels. I rolled out of the hanger and over to the barracks and I parked in front of the window. It over took me. The Human's had put a guard in front of me to keep me safe. I felt safe, Sam was safe. I fell into stasis. I needed the rest.

When I came out of stasis I felt hands on my back bumper. My engine roared a bit and I rocked on my tires. "Bumblebee, chill man." Sam, it was Sam. I felt another pair of hands as Mikaela came around my front bumper. They had sponges and buckets, I was getting washed. I noticed Optimus and Ironhide out in the main yard. Ratchet must have still been in the large hanger. I just sat back and waited for Sam and Mikaela to finish. I wanted to say something to them but I didn't, I did however crank up the radio, not loud but just enough Sam and Mikaela could wash without being bored.

I flipped though a few radio stations, found a few sports casts, Sam asked me to stop so he could listen. I was surprised when I was done, they stepped back and I felt great. My only issue was the dirt road we came in on would make me look awful again. I rolled back into the open and transformed. It was still hard to do, my legs needed to be worked to get the transformation to be smoother. I looked down at my arms and my legs, every inch of yellow I could see was sparkling. Even the chrome I could see was better. I started to play '_Workin__' at the carwash_.' However, I was halted by a familiar voice.

"Bumblebee." I turned to the hanger. Optimus was standing there, looking back at me; there was no malice in his voice, he just wanted us together. He turned and headed into the hanger.

"Stick here." I told Sam. "I will be back shortly." I smiled down at the two. "And thank you."

"No big deal!" Sam yelled back at me. I did not turn to him but raised my hand in a wave; I had seen the human captain do it earlier.

I made my way across the open area between the buildings and into the hanger. Optimus was picking Jazz up out of Ironhide's bed. Ironhide transformed. "What will we do with him Prime?"

"I have been informed of what the humans are planning to do with the remains of the decepticons." I turned. I couldn't have any idea as to what the human's plans were.

Ratchet transformed and stood before Optimus. "Do they have any idea what could happen?"

"Yes, that is why we came to a decision. The humans will take all the remains…and drop them into their ocean, the deepest place on their planet. The pressure should crush them, and they will not be retrievable." Optimus looked at us. I didn't say anything I didn't want to.

"And Jazz?" Ironhide looked down at the body. "What about him."

"His spark is gone, but he will live in our memories." Prime looked down "His body will stay with us. The Humans will provide a trailer so that we can transport him." I was shocked by this.

"But Sir…" I started to speak up, but Prime cut me off.

"Bumblebee, Jazz's spark is now gone, this is merely a shell. I do not think he would wish to be left in the depths with so many decepticons." I lowered my head.

"Are we going to leave him like that?" Ironhide pointed.

"No." Ratchet interjected and came forward. "I'll put him back together as far as pieces go, and transform him manually back into a car, we can at least transport him that way until we can find a place to put him." Ratchet looked down at the broken solstice. Jazz's head lay to the side. "I would prefer to do this alone." He turned to the three of us and Optimus nodded to him. I looked up at Prime who waved me out of the hanger.

Sam came to a skidding halt just outside the doors as I emerged. "Bee!" I looked down at him. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes." I nodded. "What is going on?" I pointed to the soldiers lining up in front of the fence.

"Secretary Keller is on his way." Sam looked up to Optimus. "He wants to talk to you."

"I will speak with him gladly." Optimus lowered his hand down. Sam Jumped into the palm and Optimus lifted him up to his shoulder. "No falling off now."

"That was totally Mikaela, I was hanging on." I laughed a bit.

"I can always catch you again." I smiled at Sam.

"Thank you for that by the way…" Sam pointed back at me and almost lost his hold on the pipe above Prime's shoulder. "I meant to do that!" I kept back letting Prime go on with Sam. Ironhide came to my side.

"The humans are ignorant of the looming threat of the Decepticons attack." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Starscream and Barricade will be back."

I could only nod. Optimus knew what he was doing. He needed the assurance of the humans on earth too. We needed them, and they needed us. It was going to work out for everyone we hoped.

"How are your armaments?" Ironhide turned to me. I lifted my right hand and activated my cannon, and retracted it back into my arm. "Good…" Ironhide looked back. "I don't like this."

"Everything will be fine." I was trying to sound uplifting.

"Glitch…" Ironhide lifted his arm at me. "You say that now, but when I am prying Barricade off your aft, I want an apology."

"I can take care of him myself." I put my hands behind my head. "I've done it before."

"Yes and he got back up." Ironhide pushed my arm. "You should have finished him."

"Killed his Pride…" I smirked.

"Should have just killed him." Ironhide turned and looked down.

"Got quite a temper there big guy." The human captain was leaning on his leg.

"Don't tempt me Captain." Ironhide knelt down; I swear I saw a smile cross that face of his. "I commend you and your men; in taking down Blackout." He gave the human a tap with his finger. "You did very well."

"A soldier's work is never done." He looked up. "You're pretty good at this whole battle thing yourself."

"I am a weapons specialist." He looked down.

"Would you be interested in helping us than; Get our weapons ready in case another one of those decepticons comes back and wants more blood?"

"I would be honored." Ironhide stood tall "Take me to your men; we will see what we can do with your limited resources."

I rolled my optics, limited resources. He was a good teacher; he could help the humans well. Ironhide was just not sensitive in the slightest. Overly honest or too honest I was not sure. Mikaela came out of the barrack again, this time pulling her hair back in a small synthetic band. She looked up at me. She didn't say anything just looked up. I owed her my life, without her quick thinking and the tow truck I would still be on the sidewalks.

"Looking good Bumblebee." She finally spoke to me. I turned to her and leaned down picking her up and putting her on my shoulder. "At least you are not as tall as Optimus." I nodded and walked over to where my leader was. He was knelt down near the ground having a conversation with the Secretary of Defense. This part of earth I had learned was the United States of America. He was the one who was trying to help us the most. Trying to find where we fit into this new world.

"Ah Bumblebee." The secretary turned to me. "I wanted to personally thank you for your help with the Cube, and to apologize for your treatment by sector seven." I waved a hand carelessly to let him know it wasn't an issue. He looked back at me. "Anything we can do for you we are going to try to do." When he said 'you', he wasn't talking about me; he was talking about the four of us. The remaining autobots.

"We cannot remain here." Optimus said "We need to be away from the public, as far away as we can be." I looked up at him.

"I will see what we can do to find you a large piece of land that is out of the way of the populace." Secretary Keller's assistant was writing everything down. "Get Maggie on that, and see if she and Glen can't that done pronto, they will need somewhere out of the way, but they will need resources as well, computers, internet, and electricity." He was prattling on. I wanted to tell him we could surf the airways for anything including a wireless internet connection.

"Thank you Secretary. We appreciate your help." Optimus stood and looked back at me. "we need to be prepared to move by morning."

"Aye sir, will they have a trailer for us by that time?" I looked up.

"For your fallen soldier, yes of course." The secretary turned to his assistant. "Please put that on order and get it here tonight."

"Thank you." Optimus looked at me. "The children will need to remain for the time being." I felt my heart sink into my chest. I did not wish to leave Sam and Mikaela. I looked at Prime. "Just for now Bumblebee…" I could only hang my head. "Once we are set up I will send you back for the Children, but they need to return to their Parents." I don't know why I got so caught up. He was right.

I turned Mikaela on my shoulder. She wrapped her arms around my head and gave what the humans would call a hug. I made a few squeaky sounds, and let the rotor on my shoulder near her spin. I won't say I did not like the attention; because I'd be lying. I'm an easy target for it. The humans would call it being a 'sucker.' I am not for certain what a child's candy has to do with it but I am sure I will come to understand in time the many different aspects of their language.

"May I take the children home than?"I looked up to Optimus. He did not reply but nodded. He lifted Sam off of his shoulders and placed him on mine.

"Return soon. It's a long drive." Optimus looked to the children now. "I will see you again, and I hope it will be soon." I turned and walked them back to the barracks. I set them down on the ground near and stepped back.

"Get your belongings." I looked back to prime. Transforming back to my Camero form this time around was not as difficult, and it would get better I was sure of it. I sat, doors open waiting for the two who emerged laughing. "ALL ABOARD!" For the love of Cybertron; I loved satellite TV. My engine roared. I liked spending time with Sam, and Mikaela too if I was to be perfectly honest. I just needed a bit of space, this facility was small, and now that I was in one piece I could, as the humans say; stretch my legs.

"OK Bumblebee, let's go." Sam sat back in the driver's seat. I adjusted their seats and pulled back. As we approached the gates to the facility two guards opened the fence, I pulled through and onto the gravel path that would take us back up to the highway. "So much for that wash huh?"

"I still appreciate it Sam." The radio stations rolled as I tried to find something suitable for everyone. The Gravel path turned into a slick pavement and I turned right back onto the road. It would be almost 200 miles back to the City where Sam and Mikaela lived.

The first hour of the drive was good, I just kept going. Sam was trying to stay awake in the driver seat so that other humans would not be alarmed. Mikaela on the other hand was sleeping quietly in my passenger seat. I turned the radio down. "Sam?" I asked to make sure he was still with me.

"What's up Bumblebee?" Sam sat up and put his hands on my steering wheel. I clicked my left blinker pulling over and ahead of some old Ford Mini-Van and clicked on my other blinker and pulled ahead of it.

"I just wanted to talk to you before I leave you with your parents."

"About what?" Sam sat forward. "I mean it's not that I don't want to talk, I just mean the last three days have been just about insane."

"I wanted to know if you were upset. I do not just wish to leave you and go, but I must return to Optimus."

"You're still my car right?" What kind of question was that? I let a sigh out my muffler.

"Of course, I would not have asked Prime to stay with you if that were not the case."

"Then all I want is for you to come back for me." Sam ran his hand along the dash board and tapped it twice. "Deal? You have to come back for me."

"You need not ask. I will be back, you have my word." I pulled down off of the interstate. "I shall take Mikaela to her residence. Then I shall go to yours." I got silent, really silent for the rest of the drive back. Mikaela awoke when I pulled to a stop in the alley behind her house.

"Are we here?" She reached in my backseat pulling out her purse.

"Hey I'll call you tomorrow. Get some sleep." Sam hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Ok." She got out of the car and pulled a small card from her purse. "Now if my mom buys this, I am going to be gold."

"That you helped save Mission City?"

"No, it's not that at all. If she buys that the President wants to tell her where I've been the past four days." She sighed and I opened the door gently for her, allowing her to exit my interior. She pressed my door back against my body and I locked it in place. "Thanks Bumblebee it was fun." She leaned down and kissed my hood. I felt a shiver up my muffler and through my tail pipe. I let my engine idol lower. "I'll call you Sam."

"Bye Mikaela." I waited the appropriate time. After I could tell she was safely inside. I rolled down the Alley and back into the street; making my way for Sam's house.

Our goodbyes were short. I did however open my glove box. Sam turned to it. "There is something for you, you need to take it." He reached in and fumbled around inside and pulled out a small watch.

"What is this?"

"A way to contact us when you need us; Barricade knows your location, I worry for your safety." I pulled into his parent's driveway, and opened my driver side door for him.

"Ok." Sam looked at it questioningly. "How does it work?"

"Do you see the small yellow button above the face of the watch?" I was walking him thought it as best I could.

"Yea."

"When you need me press it, and I will contact you." Sam stood up and Closed my door.

"Ok, thanks Bumblebee."

"You do not need an emergency to contact me Sam, I will be happy to speak to you at anytime." I meant that. With Jazz gone I would have no one to joke with. I was happy to have Sam, to finally have a driver. Not that I needed one, but it was a nice thought in the mean time. Sam trekked across the grass to the back door. When I heard the screen slam, I felt it was safe to go.

The return trip was not as exciting, no one to talk to, and nothing else to do. I scanned the radio for a few, FM, and then AM. I listened to the AM world news for a while. The two hour trip back would be quiet.

Soldiers lined the gate. I pulled up. They immediately opened the gate for me and I rolled through. I couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary so I rolled back to the hanger and pulled inside. It was empty, save for the shell of my fallen friend.

Jazz sat, and that is all he did. I rolled up and parked myself next to him. I sensed him walking toward me and I transformed and turned back to the human. The Secretary of Defense stood behind me. "Mr. Keller." I turned to him and blinked my blue optics.

"Bumblebee, I've been told to inform you to stay here, Optimus has gone off with your friends to find something that fell from the sky." I looked down at the human before me.

"Decepticons." I looked up.

"They do not believe so, they asked that you stay here and protect your friend, and that they would return." I nodded down to the human. "I will be sending some men in to move him to a trailer; he will be easily transportable at that time, and less conspicuous."

"Thank you, for everything." I was a little more gracious than Optimus but Prime was trying to keep himself in check; being a leader.

"Let's just call it even Bumblebee." The Secretary smiled and turned back to his men who had waited at the hanger door. I followed and stood at the large doors and looked up to the stars. I wondered where my team was. I also wondered why the human had told me and I was not just radioed about this move. I let my exhaust release into the air in a sigh. I guess I would have a little time to think a little time to mull this all over in my mind. I decided to a tactical review of the Mission City attack. Ironhide would demand it later, might as well do it now.

I returned to the hanger and sat myself down on a large empty group of barrels. I started to go over all my recordings. I had a long night I was certain, and Jazz would be here to keep me company. I was glad for his company in any capacity.

To be continued.


	3. To bee or not to be

"Open the gates!" I could hear the humans yelling. I looked up from the small piece of metal I had in my hands, I carelessly tossed it aside and stood. Some of the barrels I had been sitting on fell over.

I moved to the door and saw the group of them. Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus pulling in behind, he was pulling a trailer. I stepped out over the men in front of the hanger and looked out standing tall as they pulled to a stop in front of me. Ironhide and Ratchet transformed. Neither one spoke. Ironhide stepped behind Optimus and lifted the massive trailer off him, Optimus pulled forward, and Ironhide set the trailer down.

"Bumblebee." Optimus transformed and stood before me. "I'm glad you are back."

"Sir." I stood tall still looking at him. I did not say more I was waiting for information as to where they had just been. I did not like to pry in matters that were not my business.

"Bumblebee help Ironhide get this into the hanger." He pointed down to the trailer.

"What is it?" I moved closer. Now my curiosity had gotten the best of me.

"Who is it is more an appropriate question." Ratchet pointed out. "It's an Autobot protoform."

"Autobot?" I was stupid for asking, I mean we made it here, who is to say more would not follow us. "Do we know who?"

"We are not sure of this Autobot's designation; we need to access the protoform." Ratchet said to me and started into the hanger. "Just bring it inside."

Ironhide pulled the doors open. The doors of the trailer whined and I could see inside, the large pod that awaited us. I did my best to follow Ironhide's steps; he took deeper strides than I. We reached in and pulled the pod out. It was light to my surprise. "Not very big…" I said pulling back from the trailer with Ironhide.

"Let's just get it inside for prime." Ironhide looked at me with an eye that made me want to keep quiet. I did and we carried the pod into the hanger and set it back down on the floor. He was in a hurry for some reason.

"Ratchet, is the spark intact?" Optimus looked to him as Ironhide and I set the pod down slowly upon the floor.

"As far as I can tell it is." Ratchet looked down. He slowly moved up to the pod. "Should I wake our companion?"

"Yes, we have few hours until day light and we will need to get moving." Optimus looked at all of us. "Please be do not be alarmed if you do not know this Autobot, none of us know how long it has been floating in space." Optimus put a hand on Ratchet's shoulder "Go ahead my friend."

"Very well, let us see who is inside." Ratchet pulled out his lazar and started to scan the pod. I heard the pod crack and bend as it began to move, he had accessed his activation code. I stepped back as it started to stand, it was only as tall as my shoulder. It stood and looked at Optimus who pointed to the door. The bot moved slowly to the doors and emerged and looked around scanning. It was finding a form. I wondered who it was. It was hard to tell in the Cybertronian shell.

I turned to the doors hands on my hip joints looking at the small figure. I blinked again. It was female. There was a femme among us. She moved across the yard, the human secretary was holding back the soldiers. They watched her cross the yard and hop over the fence. She had to find a form her size; nothing remaining here would be small enough.

Optimus left the hanger and stood there in the dark. He was tall enough to monitor her as she moved to the Highway. I followed Optimus outside. "Is it all right?"

"Yes, it will find a form and return, I have given it instructions." Optimus did not look to me. I could hear the squeal of tires and the sound of displaced gravel. Prime held out his hand to the human guards "Open the gate!" The humans did as asked, and in to the yard rolled a Velocity Red Mazda RX-8. I let out a whistle. The small two door moved a bit; slowly it transformed and stood before Optimus. In this form I thought I could recognize her, but it wasn't until she spoke that I was certain.

"Optimus Prime." He voice was calm and collected and caring as it had always been. I had not seen her in what seemed like eons. Part of me was glad to see her, and part of me could care less.

"Air Catcher." Prime smiled down at her. "Welcome to earth."

"How long have you been on this planet?" She looked to Prime.

"Not long." I interjected. I should not have, Prime gave me a look.

"Bumblebee?" She looked over at me, I stood tall, and I by all means was not that impressive.

"Yes." I said my vocal processor becoming scratchy. She looked back to the hanger and stepped between us. I could really see the bright red paint as she stepped into the hanger.

"Air Catcher?" It was Ratchet. "I was not expecting to see you." He said to her quietly, we all knew her history.

"It is good to see you too." She turned behind her and I saw his face, full of anger. "Ironhide." Her voice was soft and meek. She just stood there.

"Air Catcher." He acknowledged her. His acknowledgement was blank and he turned and walked out of the hanger with no other words. I watched him go and turned to prime and made a motion that I would go after him. Only I could understand what he was feeling right now.

Ironhide was near the helicopter pad sitting on the trailer, which they had brought Air Catcher back on. I stood next to him and looked to the sky, where he was looking. We were quiet the longest time, just looking off into the distant stars.

"I do not wish to speak with you." He spoke. He and I had problems with each other when it came to that femme, she played us both. Ironhide got burned the worst. His adoration for Chromia was what kept him going now. That she was searching for him in the vastness of space.

"Ok." I said and I did not move. "I'm sure she's out there too." I was treading bad ground with that one.

"There is a slim possibility of that yes." Ironhide looked to the earth beneath his feet. "I have gone over the statistics, and the chances of her return."

"Maybe…" I turned laying a hand on his shoulder "You should can the statistics… we all carry the guilt with us… of what has happened." I looked down; I was the one who had separated the cube from Megatron. It was my actions that caused us to land here, and I felt responsible for it all, Jazz's death, Ironhide's separation from Chromia, and this Earth had to now house us too. If anyone felt like they had to carry the entire burden on one's shoulders, it was me.

I gave his shoulder a pat and stepped away leaving him alone, I think I wanted to be alone myself. I was about to find a place out by a tree near the entrance to the base when my thoughts were interrupted. "Bumblebee…" I turned and saw Prime coming toward me.

"Sir?" My voice was going again. Blast it all.

"The humans will be loading Jazz up to Ratchet's trailer within the hour; we will be heading to these coordinates." He transferred them into my data files. I nodded to him. Ironhide was too high off the ground to pull the trailer, ratchet was the wise option. I looked back up to my leader. "Please go on ahead. I want you there first." I nodded and motioned at my neck. "Let ratchet look at that again before you go."

"Optimus." Air Catcher walked up to us. I looked around his arm at her with alarm. "I would like to accompany him." She looked at Prime; she was the same rank as I, and in her past teams served the same purpose as I. She was a scout. I didn't want her going with me and the look on my face should have been enough to let Optimus understand my frustration.

"Very well, but be careful." I could not believe prime was doing this to me. I shook my head and turned going back to the hanger. She would be going with me. There was no reason to argue with Optimus, and I unlike Ironhide followed orders even if I did not agree with them.

I entered the hanger and walked up to Ratchet and made a motion to my neck. "Bumblebee I have no idea what exactly Megatron did to this processor…but it is junk." He started to scan it. He made a few adjustments. I let out a muffled cough. "You need to replace it."

"I'm keeping it." I managed to say. I shook it off I would rather be mute than get a new processor. Air Catcher was leaning up against the hanger doors when I turned to them.

"Take it easy on your voice." Ratchet told me. I waved a hand carelessly in the air and headed to the doors. She looked at me sternly.

"Ready soldier?" she asked. I could only nod and walked out into the yard. I transformed and see did too, and we rolled up to the gate. The guards opened the gate for us and we started to roll out. We had a ways to go. It was almost four hundred miles, which was a long way to go for both of us.

"You are quiet. The last time we met you had more to say." She was talking to me via the radio frequency. What was I to say to that? I was under the impression she was trying to get me mad.

"Yes, I am aware." I was trying to get to our destination without trouble. The last thing I really wanted was a heart to heart talk right now.

"What's got your fuel lines kinked?" She was pressing me; I didn't like her pressing me.

"It's nothing." I continued to drive. I did not want to talk with her about this certainly not now. "We need to get to those coordinates." I stared blankly down the road. "Optimus is counting on us."

"I need to know I can count on you too Bumblebee." She was quiet than, and I did not know what to think anymore, and I did not know what to feel. I just drove, with my sensors on full alert. Something didn't feel right, and I was waiting for something bad to happen.

I was soon to find that our trip would be uneventful. We arrived at our predetermined Coordinates to find a Small hanger facility with an armored guard. They opened the doors to allow Catcher and me to roll in.

"Glen!" Maggie stood up and pulled her glasses down "Bumblebee is here." I transformed and stood. Maggie smiled at me, and I noticed Glen walk out of the shadows.

"Bumblebee…hey man." A simple address from Glen, he was a kind human. I nodded at him to acknowledge him. Catcher transformed beside me.

"Another?" Maggie looked up. "A girl no less…Impressive…"

"This is Air Catcher." I turned from the three and walked to the far side of the bunker. "Optimus this is Bumblebee. We have arrived all seems quiet I am going to recon and will give you a full report when I am finished." I gave the word and moved outside to scout the location better.

"Understood Bumblebee, Prime out." I turned to the group.

"I will return." I pointed to Air Catcher. "Stay with the humans."

"Very well." She smiled down at Maggie. "I will stay." She didn't even put up a fight, which struck me as odd. I didn't argue the point and made my way outside to begin my scans of the isolated area.

There was not much here, but I don't take chances. I transformed and began my search of the area. I scouted a ten square mile wide area before returning back to the facility where the Autobots were arriving. I transformed and stood waiting for Optimus who pulled up the rear of the group. "Prime…"

He transformed and stood before me. "Bumblebee…Report." He was waiting for my report.

"This location is secure, but it is out in the open. I do not doubt the human's ability to find a suitable location for us, but I believe we should do regular scouting and continuous scans." Prime placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Very good Bumblebee…" he waited for the others to enter the facility. He turned me and we walked a ways away from the building. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine sir." I stood tall personal feelings should never get in the way of duty.

"Are you sure? I know Air Catcher and you have history…A rocky one as I recall." He looked down "In the meantime; Ironhide has promised not to kill her."

"Not surprised he would want to try to kill her." I looked down and gave my neck a tap to keep my vocal possessor online. "I will not be affected by her Sir." I looked down "What was between us is over, it is up to her to prove she can get along with this group without making trouble."

"Agreed, Nice work Bumblebee." He tapped my shoulder a little hard; I leaned forward, but kept my balance. I turned and went with him back to the facility. After we were all inside the doors closed behind us.

"This way gentlemen…" Maggie stopped "And lady." She smiled at Catcher I just sighed. The floor ahead gave way, and pulled back to reveal a tunnel leading down below the earth. She smiled and started to go down. "This use to be a military fallout shelter," she continued walking "It's large enough to hold up to 1 million humans. The small tunnel opened and gave way to an extremely large facility. There was plenty of room for a small Autobot squadron. "Will this be suitable for you Optimus?"

"I would like you to thank Secretary Keller." Prime turned to Maggie "This is perfect." He turned to our small group "There is a lot we need to get done, Autobots, let's get to work!"

Work we did, for nearly two weeks getting things together, setting up quarters for ourselves, and workstations. It was hard, but Maggie and Glen were able to get most of the items we needed. The space was massive, and we were able to leave most of it untouched. Ten percent for personal quarters, and a small cove was built for Jazz. Twenty percent more was used for workstations, Ratchet's lab, and an office for Optimus. There were also sleeping quarters built for the military personnel that would be on the station.

I was on patrol when I heard the buzzer in my radio. "This is bumblebee."

"Hey what's going on? I have not heard from you I was getting worried." Ah Sam, perfect timing.

"I am well, we are getting set up. Optimus assures me that you can return to us soon." I sighed "We found another Autobot."

"No way! Really? Who is he, and what does he look like?" Sam sounded excited; I wish I could have shared his excitement.

"It's a she..." I corrected. "Her name is Air Catcher."

"Is she hot?"

"What?" I didn't understand the question. "I do not know of her temperature variables."

"Not that Bumblebee…Is she good looking?" Sam asked.

"She is not dented or damaged." I stated. Sam sighed at me. I guess I just didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Does the word Attractive work better?" Sam was laughing at me now.

"She is not attractive." I was a bit angry. "Not to me and not anymore."

"Whoa Bee-man chill out…" I had given myself up a bit "Did she hurt you?"

"Many centuries ago, yes she did." I admitted. I needed to at least tell Sam how I felt, I was not obligated to do so, but I wanted to. I did not wish for there to be secrets between us. I spent the rest of my patrol telling Sam of my troubles with her. That she had promised me the universe and was using me for her own gain, to get a promotion, to rise in the ranks, I even told Sam how she attempted to do the same thing with Ironhide. He understood well. Once again I was glad to have Sam as my driver, and as my friend.

"Ok I just wanted to check in with you. You be careful, and remember your promise, you have to come back for me." I laughed a bit at him.

"Of course…" I pulled around a tree and up to a rock faced cliff "I will let you know when I can retrieve you. Good bye Sam."

"Don't let that girl get you down. Goodbye Bumblebee." I heard the click of the com as it went silent.

Air Catcher was not evil, but extremely selfish. I was hoping the centuries had changed her. I had started to see a difference when she stayed with the humans when I had asked. I still was not sure. I just wanted to know if she could be trusted. It would haunt me a little bit. However my feelings of her didn't matter, it was not me she needed to be trusted by; it was Optimus.

Only time would tell if Catcher could be integrated into our team. I would do my part to keep the peace. I would do my job. I wanted to make a difference here, and if I had to make a difference with her, than I would; even if I would not like doing it.

I pulled up to a cliff six miles from our base and I transformed. The night was coming over the horizon, as I looked out over the cliff down to the ground below I could see the stars appearing. I needed time to think, and I couldn't get near Jazz without prying ears and eyes, so I sat down on the edge of the cliff, and I let it out, I talked to the stars, I talked to whatever beings near or far would listen.

To be continued….


	4. Bee Strong

Bee Strong…

Trying to get things together kids, this one is short but it's an open to something bigger. I hope you enjoy. Bumblebee is opening up to the Possibility Catcher is not out to get him. Ironhide is another story entirely.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Darkness came quickly in this place. I sat on the edge of the cliff for almost an hour. Optimus had radioed and I had told him I was taking personal time to myself out in the open. I had a lot of time to go over everything in my head.

I heard the twig break; I turned and saw a rabbit dart out of the underbrush. I stood up, and when I looked up; before my sensors could give me proper output I got a metal hand in the face. I blinked and turned. I could hear my CPU giving out my report.

_Fuel line separation, neural drive corruption_

Another hit to the face. I couldn't figure out what was going on. I felt my driver side door being pulled from my back. "Autobot."

_Main structure compromised._

Barricade! I turned and grabbed his forearm and with what strength I had left I pulled him over my body and crashed him to the ground. I immediately broadcast my coordinates in a wide band towards the base. All of them would get it. "I will turn you into SCRAP!" Barricade moved back up and tried once again to tackle me down. I grabbed at his arms and flipped back kicking him over me.

I turned and walked up to him laying there. I pressed my foot down on his chest. I raised my arms like a fighter in the ring and played applause out of my speakers. I was showing off, and he took advantage of that and grabbed my leg and used his other hand to shoot me in the knee. I winced and backed off of him. He Stood and Shot me in the chest. The round didn't penetrate my armor, but it got close to clipping my spark chamber. "Stick it up your aft! Decepticon!" I ran at him and jumped him pushing him down I pulled back and started punching him in the face. I was doing my best to keep stedy.

_Spark Chamber compromised, Fuel System shut down_ _ convert to vehicular mode, stasis lock eminent._

Barricade rolled and pushed back up and leapt at me. I stepped to one side and caught his arm in the process. He forced himself against me and knocked me to the ground. My driver side door disconnected from my back and rolled onto the ground. I pushed against him; he got his foot across my shoulder and lifted it pushing down against my neck.

"Little autobot, a sparkling." Barricade pushed against my shoulder. He shot a cannon at my neck. I felt it crack in half, my vocal processer was destroyed.

_Vocal processor Offline;_ _Stasis lock in 60 seconds._

With that shot he had exposed my spark. I heard it though, my salvation. Two auto cannons. "Let him go Barricade!" Prime. I knew the others had come. I rolled out from under the confused Decepticon and shot my cannon at him. "Bumblebee! Quickly!" I nodded and stood Grabbing barricade around his arms holding him. He caught me off guard again by tripping me over with his legs. I tumbled down again.

"I am going into STASIS LOCK!" I yelled out as I pushed up on barricade's leg and managed to toss him off balance. The last thing I remember hearing was.

"BUMBLEBEE!" I heard Catcher yell out. "You monster I will have your HEAD!" I could hear her Energon cannon as she started coming closer. I looked up at her as my world went black.

_Stasis lock complete_

I awoke on the table. I reached up and grabbed my head. "Be still, he did a number on you didn't he?" Ratchet walked up me and took my hand and lifted me up to a seated position. "Caught you off guard..." I nodded. I couldn't talk and I knew it. I lived a long time without a voice a little while longer would not kill me.

"Is he awake?" Catcher was at the door looking in. I wanted to tell her to leave, but in my condition it wasn't possible. I waved at her to show that I was indeed conscious.

"Does that answer your question?" Ratchet looked at her.

"Prime wants to see you Ratchet." She stepped into the lab and looked at me. "When you have a free moment."

"I'm free now." With a sigh Ratchet put down one of my door hinges on the table; he still needed to reattach my door. I rolled my eyes, should have left me in stasis lock. "Don't move." He pointed to me "I'll be back in a moment and we can get that door of yours back on." I gave him a wave.

"You had us all scared." She said walking up to me. I didn't look her in the eyes. I didn't want to. "Look. I know it's not worth much, but for the little it is worth now I am sorry." This made me look up I was surprised by this. I made a small sound a hum out of my speakers. "For everything that happened between us on Cybertron." I watched her. "I am trying to make it up to the both of you." She meant Ironhide, though I'm sure he would be least likely to listen to the red femme. "I understand if you cannot forgive me. I just…" she was stumbling over words.

I lifted my hand up and placed it on her shoulder. I gave her a nod and then motioned to my neck. "Oh, I know you cannot talk." She smiled at me. "That is why I said what I did, because you would have no choice but to listen." I blinked a bit and looked down at her. She was right. "I shall leave you to your thoughts, Prime will be back soon with Ratchet. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Barricade did some real damage." I whirred up another sound I hoped it sounded question like.

"He got away..." She sighed "We're tracking him though; you'll get another chance Bumblebee." I nodded and watched her go. There was a little relief in my spark for once. I did not have a bad feeling about her. I was certainly confused. I looked down at my door on the table. I was definitely not whole. I didn't feel much like a bumblebee either. The doors made up wings on my back. They made me feel more organic.

It did not take long for Prime to arrive. He looked down at my door on the table and then to me. I wanted to apologize I should have been ready. He looked back at Ratchet and waved him out of the room. I quickly loaded my visual files into a folder for Optimus I knew he would want them. "Bumblebee…I am surprised at you." Oh Primus a lecture, that is the last thing I wanted to hear. I just started to nod. "You left yourself prone…and now your vocal processor is going to take more work to fix, if it can be fixed at all." I rose up my hands as if in defeat. "It's ok…we got valuable information from his attack, he had to know that we were near. I am just glad you were not damaged beyond repair. Primus knows I need you." This made me felt better. I transferred the files to him. He turned to me once more. "No more going out alone; for anyone, always in pairs." I nodded. Prime made his way out of the small office ducking to get out.

Ratchet stepped back in and looked at me. "Let us get this door back on." He picked up the door hinge and moved around to my back. "I am getting tired of putting you back together." I chuckled silently. "Hold still."

I walked out of the Lab an hour later my vocal processor was fixed to the best of Ratchet's abilities. He was right however that if I wanted to continue my life talking I would need a new one.

I passed Ironhide in the hall; he seemed to be back to himself. "Hey." My processor was squeaky but worked.

"You are repaired, good." He turned and pointed at me. "You are to meet me in the conference bay; I will be discussing attacks on prone victims." I rolled my eyes. I let my guard down for five seconds and I get the Energon kicked out of me, and now I have to sit through a tactical lecture. "1800 hours."

I nodded and looked down at my feet. I could not believe this. They were treating me like a sparkling. I kicked the dirt floor and walked down to the main quarters and opened mine. It was sparse really. I didn't have many belongings. I moved to my recharge bay and sat. I just wanted to be alone for five seconds. The door buzzed. I looked up "What now?" I muttered quietly trying not to strain my voice.

I stood and walked over to the door pressing the button. The door opened quietly and I looked down to see him. "Oh my God, you're ok!" Sam clutched my leg tightly.

I let my shoulders drop. "How did you get here?"

"Optimus brought us." I blinked a bit.

"Us?"

"Yeah Mikaela." Sam let go of me and looked up. "Optimus contacted me after you got hurt. I'm glad to see you're ok."

"Ratchet does good work." I turned into my little room and sat back down on my recharge bay. Sam walked in and the door closed behind him.

"I have to go in a moment." I admitted. "I have to go have a lecture."

"For what?" Sam looked at me oddly "They grounded you didn't they?"

"What?" I blinked.

"Put restrictions on you." I nodded to him.

"I have to listen to an Ironhide lecture." I nodded. "No one is allowed to leave the base alone." I informed him.

"I met your girlfriend."

"My what?" I looked at him. "That girl-bot; I talked to her. She seems nice." I nodded.

"She is getting that way. She's changed much since last I saw her." I blinked my blue eyes down to Sam. "At least I hope so."

"Still don't trust her do you?" Sam looked at his watch, and then back up to me.

"Not really but I'm trying to give her the benefit of the doubt." I stood "I have to go see Ironhide." I was not trying to make Sam leave I just did not need to be on Ironhide's bad side.

"May I come?" I looked down at my human companion. I shrugged.

"I don't see why not, but if Ironhide asks you to go you need to leave." I sighed and motioned for him to leave my room. I followed him out of the room and down the hall. Catcher met up with us in the hall. "You have to go too huh?" I motioned to her.

"Yes." She snorted "I swear he's doing this to get back at me." She was in the same mood as I about this whole lesson.

"You hurt him…" I looked down at her. "And he unlike me is not so easy to forgive." What I said caused her to stop. I turned back to her in the hall. Sam looked back.

"You forgive me?" the look on her face was soft, and warm, it was the face I had fallen for thousands of years ago.

"I don't hold onto anger, it's not good for my being." I turned and continued to walk "Let's not be late, Ironhide will not be pleased if we are late." She caught up with me, and we did not speak further. I couldn't I needed to rest my voice, she just walked beside me. I don't know what human's mean by rebuilding old bridges, but from my understanding that is what we were doing. I have no idea why I was being so open with her. I guess everyone deserves a second chance.

He stood outside the doors arms crossed looking at the two of us. "Inside the both of you." He looked down at Sam. "Come too learn what not to do in an attack situation?"

"Sure." I heard Sam answer behind me.

"Good, you need combat training, come I will give you a good lesson." I rolled my eyes, Ironhide would love this. At least I would not be alone. I took a seat next to Air Catcher at the table. Sam crawled up into one of our massive chairs and than onto the table and sat Indian-style in front of me and looked to Ironhide. "All right, you were caught off guard because you were careless." Ironhide pointed at me. "Lets try not to have it happen again." I wanted to forget I was here.

To be continued….


	5. Bee Kind Rewind

Bee Kind….Rewind….

Ironhide and Bumblebee are going to have a moment..yes I said a moment. Bee kind rewind, is the title I chose to show bumblebee looking back, and to show how nice he is... Seeing what he did and reflecting with a little help from our Top Kick Pickup friend.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the three of us exited the conference room it was 2200 hours. We had spent four hours in that damn room and listened to everything we had done wrong. Sam stood before Catcher and I. She looked down the hall watching Ironhide move away from us. Sam pushed my legs. I looked down at him, he couldn't move me. I opened my arms questioningly.

"Go with her." He motioned at Catcher, who turned around. Sam whistled and spun on his heels. "I'm going to go see what Mikaela is doing."

I stood up and stepped back into Air Catcher. "Bumblebee are you all right?" I turned and looked down at her.

"I apologize." I stepped back away from her space. "Sam is being odd." I made a motion to the boy who ran down the corridor.

"He is a human adolescent; I am not surprised that we do not understand all that goes on in his mind." She smiled. "Let's go up to the surface for a while." She extended her hand to me. I looked at her palm up hand and looked down to my foot. I wanted to trust her to take that hand and go with her to the surface. My memories of her were getting the best of me. I lifted my arm hesitantly, I would find out later Prime was watching us. I shook my head and put my hand down.

"I will follow." I motioned her ahead of me. "Let's go sit in the mess hall I want to remain near Sam." I lied; I just didn't feel that now was the right time to being going out with her into the dark. After Barricade and a lecture form not just Prime, but Ironhide as well I just wanted to stay in.

"Very well." She smiled at me and turned and headed to the hall. Captain Lennox was sitting at a table with Epps having their dinner. Sam was talking to them while Mikaela got her food. I sat down at the larger table in the back. Catcher sat beside me.

"She's pretty Bumblebee." Lennox raised his glass at me.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him sternly but all he did was laugh. He snorted a bit.

"Pretty flowers always attract the bees." Epps tapped Lennox on the arm. I sighed and sat back next to her.

"Do not let them get to you." She was using my radio frequency. "I'm sorry if I am pushing you too hard."

"Do not be." I waved a careless hand at the humans at the table. "I am just concerned is all…" So was our leader, I saw Prime step into the room.

"Bumblebee." Primus he said my name. "A word…" he made a motion down the hall and started out and down.

"Sir." I stood and started to follow him out of the hall to his office. Once inside he closed the door and sat down in his chair. "Yes sir?"

"I'm concerned for you." I crooked my head to the side

"For me Sir?" I questioned I had no idea where he was going with this.

"You and Air Catcher are starting to get close again, and this worries me, but you are keeping it under control for the most part." I nodded.

"I still do not trust her." I said and looked away from him.

"But you want to." Primus all to infinity, I hate it when he does this.

"If she's to be part of our team, then of course I would like to trust her." I tried to sound believable.

"Bumblebee, this is not a combat trust I think you are trying to get from her. I understand how you feel; we have all been separated from those we care for. Just try to use good judgment." I nodded.

"Sir?" I looked up. "Permission to speak freely."

"Go on then." I looked at him sternly, it was hard to his face was so even. It's hard to read Prime half the time.

"Optimus, we've been friends a long time." I just let it out. "She and I were Bonded back on Cybertron and I know time and distance have severed that Bond, but I won't just forsake it because you say so."

"I understand Bumblebee and I would never ask you to give up on such things, but she is not the same as she was. I want you to be careful." I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"I am well aware that she is not the same as she was. I will not let her effect my performance in this team Sir." I could not believe I just said that.

"I think you already have." He smiled at me. "Go back to her, just keep whatever this is between you down here; I don't want it coming into conflict during an attack."

"Have you spoken with Air Catcher?" My voice, it was going again.

"Yes, and she fully understands what is at stake here." The stood and pointed to the door. "Go see Ratchet about that when you get a free moment, I kind of like having you with a voice." I nodded, and I left the room quietly. I made my way back to the mess hall, and sat back down next to Air Catcher.

"Get the trust speech?" She smiled at me. I looked at her and nodded.

"I see." She twisted her legs toward me and looked at me taking my hands. "And?"

And what; what did she want me to say? "And nothing…" I shrugged. I honestly didn't know what to say. I hated the human language I could not appropriately express myself. "Prime wants us to be responsible." I looked at her sternly.

She quickly changed the subject "Drinks?" I blinked that was not a bad idea. I stood and walked past Sam to a small compartment. I opened it and pulled out two Large Cylinders.

"What are those Bumblebee?" Sam pointed up to the canisters in my hand.

"Um, a drink for robots…" I was trying to be as vernacular with him, so that he would understand what I was talking about.

"Like what? Motor Oil?" I blinked he knew more than I gave him credit for.

"More or less, but it also has chemicals to help the rest of our systems." I held the two canisters in one hand and shook them.

"Nice, a Motor Oil Cocktail…sounds gross." Mikaela stuck her tongue out. I laughed quietly and returned to Catcher. I pressed the buttons on the sides of the canisters and handed her one.

"Thank you Bumblebee." She smiled at me; there it was again that damn smile, calling me.

"You are quite welcome." I was feeling less and less nervous. The buttons I had pushed released a heating agent into the canister itself heating up the liquid on the inside. No we don't have to have the fluid hot, but it goes down better.

I clicked my canister open and looked inside at the black liquid. "You know they could make these things look prettier." I smiled down and started to drink it.

"Yes, but then it would not be good for you." She giggled at me. Oh that laugh, do I ever remember that laugh. I nodded and watched Sam argue with Lennox about the military, about how he didn't need the military and he had me. I would always be there for Sam; I had made it my promise to the boy.

"Bumblebee…" I turned to the door 'what now?' I thought. Standing in the door way to the mess hall was Ironhide. "We have patrol come along." I had forgotten. I looked down finished my drink and handed the canister to Catcher.

"I'll be back soon." I moved toward the door and followed Ironhide to the surface.

The night was coming on fast; I could see the orange horizon. "It's nice out here." I mused a bit.

"Let's get moving Bumblebee." He transformed and I followed suit. I followed the truck for a few miles away from the base. He started to radio me. "Optimus suggested that I apologize for my harshness to you." I listened "You and I are friends because of her." I nodded it was Ironhide who had been betrayed first. I second and he was the one who picked me up, and put me back on my feet. "Chromia changed me," he continued "If you tell anyone I am telling you this you'll be slag by the way." I blinked.

"Our little secret…" I rolled behind him.

"Chromia picked up what was left of my cold spark and fixed it." I was shocked that the old Crank shaft was opening up to me. I laughed to myself a bit.

"She has cannons." I stated knowing full well what he liked about his soldier girlfriend.

"Chromia has two cannons." I could hear the smile in his voice. If I had not been in car mode, I would have been shaking my head. He thought her armaments were attractive! "She can match my firepower. That's what I love the most." He cleared his vocal processor. "When you started to see Catcher back on Cybertron; Chromia and I stated that if anyone could change her, bring her back from the brink, it would be you Bumblebee." This was a shocker. The big over sized truck had a decent spark. Who would have known? "We were mistaken when she hurt you." I sighed.

"Thanks Ironhide." I didn't know what else to say. "It's just, you and she never bonded, and she and I did." I could hear the grunt in his voice. "I mean have you been bonded? Do you know what I am going through?"

"Chromia and I bonded before we were separated." I was shocked at that. Good old no commitment Ironhide, Fighting the good fight. He was able to keep her, or she held one of her cannons to his head until he had agreed to the bonding. "Now only you and Optimus know." I was quiet.

"I won't tell anyone." I said knowing his pride was in danger.

"May I ask why you Bonded with Catcher?"

"I loved her." It was the logical answer. "I felt that we were different sides of the same Autobot." I flipped up my scanners continuing to work and talk to Ironhide. "She made me feel complete."

"Does she make you feel that way now?" Ironhide asked. He is so straightforward at times like these.

"I am not for certain." I stated to him and sighed looking around. He transformed and leaned against a tall oak tree. I transformed and stood before him. "I want to trust her but I just can't…I don't get it… I can feel it. In my chest…" I clacked on my armor with my fist.

"That's the bond, it's still there." Ironhide put a hand on my shoulder. "The bond is sacred to our people, even to a stuck up old bot like me." I looked him in the eyes. "Do what you think is right, you are bonded to her, and there is no wrong in any action you take from here on out."

"Optimus…" I started.

"I know Prime is giving you a hard time." I nodded giving him an acknowledgement that his statement was true. "Don't let him get to you." I shook my head and looked back at him.

"That's not that easy."

"Yes it is, just tell him to take his spark and shove it up his aft." I laughed "I do it all the time."

"Yes well I am not you, I am second in rank to you and I can't get away with things like that. And if Jazz were here…" I started

"Jazz is not here." He corrected me before I could finish my statement. "You need to remember that next time you are out here alone." I nodded. "And Jazz called Prime much worse I assure you."

I laughed and turned to Ironhide. "We better get back." I scanned the base and saw Optimus waiting outside. "I think our leader wants to know what in the name of Cybertron we're doing."

"Come, let's return." Ironhide gave me a tap on the shoulder. "You speak of this to No one."

"No one…" I repeated.

"Good." He transformed and started his way back. I transformed and followed.

"Have fun did you?" Optimus looked down at us as we rolled up before him. Ironhide transformed and stood.

"Prime you piece of slag." Ironhide gave him a look "Lay off the kid."

I transformed and gave Ironhide eyes. I hated it when they called me kid. "Sir." I stood and looked at Optimus. "All clear."

"Good….Let's get inside." We entered and Prime Followed pulling the bay doors shut. We still had the Human guards posted at the base, but we still needed to do our own scans. "Nice work you two…I will see you tomorrow." I nodded at prime. I could see the candy apple red color out of the corner of my eye. She was waiting at the entrance to the base. I gave Prime the final folder transfer of my scans and turned and walked to her.

"Have fun?" She asked and took my arm.

"If you want to call that fun…" I blinked. I just wanted to hold her, to trust her, but this menacing feeling came over my processors when I thought about it. I separated from her arm and turned. "I need Stasis; I will see you in the morning." She started to speak but I turned and walked away, I didn't want her to follow me, it had been a long night. I had a lot of things on my mind. I just needed some peace, some quiet, and some stasis. I needed to be alone.

To bee continued…


	6. Beefore you go

Beefore you go.

Ok here it is the next part ..I just thought you all might want some action. So here's some action. Prime's got a plan, and it involves trusting a bot who has the worst track record with trust. They are sending Air Catcher to Starscream. We'll just see how it goes down huh?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I came out of stasis to the sounds of alarms "Bumblebee!" Sam opened my door as I sat up.

"What is it?" I stood and looked down at my small human charge.

"Starscream." He blinked and pointed out into the hall, the Autobots were assembling.

"Get Mikaela and stay in my room." I pointed to him.

"Ok." I nodded at his reply and turned running down the corridor dodging humans, and skid to a stop in front of bay doors the entrance to our little facility. I could hear the explosions now.

"Bumblebee you and Ironhide get up there and get some kind of handle on this." Prime looked at me and I nodded. Catcher ran up to him. "Air Catcher … you stay here and guard this base." Prime pointed to the ground.

We started to for the door. "With my life Prime…" She clicked her Cannon. I turned walking backwards.

"Do not let it come to that!" I demanded of her. She nodded. I turned and joined Ironhide. It was still early in the Morning. Almost 7 AM. I looked to the sky as I emerged from the hanger bay door. Ironhide looked around loading both his Cannons.

"Ready?" He looked at me. I set my cannon and nodded allowing my face shield down. "Let's go." He ordered and I followed him. Prime came behind us and looked out.

"I will draw his fire, you two flank around." Prime ordered and we did as told. I watched as Optimus reached for his back pulling his hand held assault cannon, and started to run into the open taking shots at the Jet that was flying low. Prime took six shots at it, clipping the left wing.

Starscream transformed and was focused on Prime, Ironhide and I pulled around behind him and flanked each side. I took aim and with my eyes I found a very prone spot on his wing. I pulled forward and started taking shots running in a circular pattern around the Decepticon Flight Commander. He winced back in pain and turned taking shots at me. I rolled and moved back.

Ironhide stepped in and started taking double shots at the Jet. "Bumblebee start scanning this isn't right!" I heard Optimus. I moved around taking a few more shots at Starscream. I scanned the low lying area.

"Scorpinok!" I yelled out to them. I read his energy signature on the edge of the wooded area.

I watched as Prime landed a punch on Starscream's face. "Is that all the backup you brought?" Prime pulled him down "Not very resourceful."

"Not Quite." Starscream yelled out. I saw my sensors light up.

"Prime I have two more!" I ducked down hearing a growl. The black jaguar ran at me and jumped my arm. "PRIME IT IS RAVAGE!" I yelled grabbing the Decepticon jaguar by the tail and ramming him onto the ground.

"Laserbeak!" Strarscream yelled; I was still dealing with Ravage when I saw the bird swoop down and push against Optimus. Starscream transformed and blasted into the air. Laserbeak followed him. I still had Ravage by the tail. I reached down grabbing his legs

"Son of a GLITCH! A LITTLE HELP HERE!?" I was struggling with the jaguar. I punched him good once in the nose, I however lost my grip before prime got to me. The jaguar ran off into the woods. I shook it off and stood. "Ravage…" I was angry.

Prime walked up and gave me his hand helping me off the ground. "That can only mean one thing."

"Soundwave." Ironhide fumed. "There are more of them on earth." I turned to where my sensors had seen Sokorpinok.

"The Scorpian is gone." I raised my eye shield and kicked the dirt. "What are they doing?"

"They are testing us; they want to get a count." Prime looked to me. "They want to see our numbers in action." I turned hearing something come out of the bushes. Ratchet stood with something in his hands. "What have you got there Ratchet?"

"Barricade will be missing his little friend." He had Frenzy by the neck. The creature was struggling. I sighed.

"Bring him." Optimus ordered and we started the trek back to the base. Catcher was where we had left her; Cannon drawn right between us and the humans. She lowered her Cannon seeing our return. "Ratchet get that thing into a holding cell, one he can't get out of." He turned to the three of us who remained. "To the conference room, Bumblebee please inform Maggie to call the secretary of defense." I turned and headed for Maggie's office on the main level. The rest made their way for the conference room.

I pushed open the door. She jumped and she screamed. "Oh Bumblebee…"

"I apologize Maggie." She stood and walked to the door to meet me. "Optimus needs Secretary Keller here immediately." I looked at her with a sigh.

"Of Course I'll get him here."

"You need to talk to Ratchet; we've captured your little Hacker." I pushed away from her door and headed to the conference room. She appeared in the door behind me.

"No!" her face lit up.

"Oh yes." I continued on down into the base. I found my way to my quarters and opened the door and looked at Sam and Mikaela. I made a noise of me clearing my vocal processor. The two small humans looked up at me separating their kiss. "Come we have problems." The two small humans made their way with me to the conference room. The seats were all taken I took a spot behind Catcher reaching down laying my hand on her shoulder. She reached up taking my hand.

"We have problems we have got to get more information on what their numbers look like." Prime was standing facing the wall projecting images up the humans could see. "Here's the crew thus far." Pictures whirred across the wall. "You all know of Barricade, Scorpinok, Starscream, and Frenzy which we managed to capture during this attack. We have a feeling a Decepticon known as Soundwave may be on earth. This due to the fact that more of his small reconnaissance robots have been discovered…" More pictures flashed onto the screen. "Laserbeak, and this is Ravage."

My arm was raised by Ratchet who came up and scanned my busted arm panel. His small laser scalpel pierced my wrist joint and he sealed the fracture back together and walked forward towards Opitmus. I opened and closed my hand and twisted it.

"I have the small Frenzy in a chamber in my lab, there should be a human guard on him at all times." Ratchet walked forward "He should not be able to break free. I have a dampening field set up, this will keep all outgoing and incoming communications blocked." Ratchet pointed at the group of us. "Do not open that Box under any circumstances; I do not care if that CD player starts asking nicely."

I looked back to Prime "What's our game plan?"

"Air Catcher is our Game plan." Optimus looked to her. Chairs started to turn and I looked down at her.

"Excuse me Optimus?" She asked.

"You have a shady past, and I know you are trying to change, but we need the advantage. I want you to go over to the Decepticon Cause, be our spy so to speak." I didn't like this. I was about to express my distaste for the idea.

"Very well." She stood, and looked at Prime. "Anything to prove my loyalty."

I was shocked by this I wanted to make an argument out of it but I didn't. I made a few noises and rattled through the radio. "Bumblebee…" Prime looked to me. I stood tall and addressed him.

"Yes Sir?" I walked up to him.

"She will be fine, we however will need your help." I nodded at prime and looked back at Catcher.

"What must I do?" I didn't have any idea what to do. I followed Prime back to his office with Ironhide and Catcher.

Three nights later it went down. We had done it. We found a recon point for the Decepticons. This is where we would make our stage; this is where our little play would go down. I apologized to Catcher before we left, in case I hurt her. She apologized to me as well. I stood near her and sighed.

"Please be careful." I said looking down into her violet optical sensors.

"I always am Bumblebee." She looked down at her cannons and sighed looking up at me placing her hand on my chest plating. I stepped back from her. I had come to the conclusion I did not trust her. "We will speak when I return from this."

"Very well…" I looked down at her "Before you go…" I took her in my arms and I hugged her once. Just once and released her. I took a step back and regained my composure. "Just come back." I turned looking up to Prime. "We are ready." I transformed and Catcher transformed beside me.

"Go both of you now." Prime pointed out. Catcher drove out ahead of me the Candy Apple Mazda sped through the trees. I started to follow her a few moments later to chase her. We got into high speeds circling around trees. I transformed and caught her by the back tires. "You can't run from me!" I pulled at her bumper with my hands. She transformed.

"Let me go slag!" She yelled back setting her cannon off on my shoulder. I pushed her down to the ground this had to be believable. "I will stick this cannon so far up your aft you will have to spend a lifetime to find it." I punched her, and hard. She reeled back and pulled away from me. I chased her out into the open.

"You deceptive monstrous bot!" I screamed at her. "You GLITCH!" I shot a blaster round at her arm and I hit her. I saw her arm disconnecting from its shoulder mount, swinging off its cables loosely.

Red eyes, I saw them coming into the clearing. "What's the matter little autobot?" I Turned and swayed my Cannon between Catcher and Starscream.

"This piece of slag…" Catcher jumped up at me and pushed me to the ground. I tried to push her back and rolled over pinning her down. I had a hand on my shoulder that ripped me back. Starscream was holding me down against a tree.

"Let me at him." She stood her eyes flared red, this caught Starscream's attention. She pulled Starscream back. Leaning in, she pushed her cannon against me. "Run back to that pompous leader of yours and tell him if he wants to kill me not to send some stupid scout to do a real bot's job." She blasted her cannon at my shoulder and I felt it rip off. I started to stand but fell back to the dirt. Starscream started to reach for me.

"Autobots!" I could hear Optimus coming from a half a mile away. Starscream looked to Catcher.

"You are welcome to join us.." He looked down at her. "Prime won't be able to find you…I could use some assistance."

"Fine…" She pointed to me "The next time we meet, you die." I saw the Autobot logo fade from her shoulder and the Decepticon logo appeared.

"This way my dear…" Starscream nudged her away from me. They moved quickly. Out of the corner of my optics I saw Scorpinok crawl past me and into the forest behind the two. I tried to sit up.

"Bumblebee…" Prime ran up to me and knelt laying a hand on my good arm. I waved him off. Prime stood up and started firing shots into the distance. I leaned forward; Prime returned his cannon to its holster on his back and reached down lifting me up. "Was Catcher taken?"

"Yes." I coughed and pushed my free hanging arm. "She was taken by Starscream….but it was more like she wanted to go…Glitch…slagging…" Prime nodded and motioned me out of the trees.

"Enough, she's lost to us now, let's get back to base, and regroup." I nodded and turned running with Prime out of the trees. We ran back to base, with my arm I could not transform. Prime just ran me back. "We will deal with her when the time comes."

To bee Continued.


	7. Repercussions

The eyes of the bee

Chapter 7: Repercussions

"I can't believe I let you talked her into that!" I put my hand on the desk. "I have to go after her."

"Give her time Bumblebee." Prime put a hand on my frame and I lost it.

"I am not a sparkling!" I yelled putting my fist into his desk.

"Is that how you think we perceive you?" Optimus seemed shocked.

"I'm going after her." I loaded my cannon and started out his door. I was halted; he lifted me up off the ground.

"Listen to me." Prime was barking at me. I struggled. "I know what this feels like."

"You don't know!" I wanted to blast some terrible heavy metal music. "YOU ARE TEARING OUT MY SPARK!" I broke down, I fell limp. I didn't know what to do I was out of my mind. I was in a rage. Prime set me down. I fell down to the floor on hands and knees.

"She will be fine."

"And if she's not!?" I turned looking up to him.

Prime didn't answer me; he walked past and left me alone on the floor of his office. I slammed my fist into the floor leaving a memory of my frustration on the ground

The next day was better, she had been gone three days I should have apologized to prime, but I had other things on my mind. Prime informed us that the Decepticons were mobilizing. He was giving orders but I stood back in the back and got nothing. I waited.

"Move out."

"Prime." It was a plea. Loud enough to make the others turn.

"After that stunt you pulled yesterday in my office. Not a Chance…Stay here and guard the base." Prime pointed to the ground and left following Ironhide and Ratchet. I swear if I didn't want to be in anymore trouble I would have just lashed out. I didn't know what to do. I never knew he was trying to protect me, I should know by now Prime is always trying to Protect me.

It suddenly dawned on me. Why hadn't I thought about it before? I ran out of the room and tried to find Maggie as quickly as I could. She could help me get an idea of what was going on out there. Being the hacker she was she could help.

An hour later I was more than a Science project… I was my own experiment in eavesdropping. "Bumblebee are you sure you want to try this?" She gave me an eye full.

"Yes." I said leaning down she was poking around near my auditory processors. "If you can set the connection it would be great."

"I feel like the president setting a wire tap." She groaned. "You know Optimus won't be pleased you are spying on them."

"I just have to know… I have to know she's ok." I looked down and felt the connection.

"You should be able to intercept their communications from here now." She smiled "Just don't move from right here, you're manually plugged into the satellite com system." I nodded and turned a bit, I had a cord running from her office up into my head. The connection was static, but I could still make out voices. Prime and Ironhide.

"Insanity….slag…..female……..bad…..gonna slag…….." Ironhide was broken up and Choppy. "Ratchet …..move your Aft!" That made me laugh didn't matter how worried I was Ironhide could make me laugh.

"Forward! ….I don't want her getting away……Catcher…Hold her…..NOW!" I didn't understand what was going on. I could try to make up in my mind what was going on but I was sure it wasn't a perfect scenario.

"Maggie can you clean this up?" I asked putting my hand up to the connector.

"Sorry Bumblebee this is the best we can get…Unless you want them to know you can hear them."

"Um…No ..this is fine..I guess." I sighed and sat there trying to decipher their speech.

"Are they bringing her in?" Maggie had a headphone up to her ear.

"I'm not sure…I hope so." I looked over to her and shook my head. "Prime just gave the order to return…come unhook me."

Maggie set down her headphones and ran up to me. I put my hand out and she climbed up and reached up to my head. "One second." She said pulling at a few wires. I felt the connector separate. "you better head topside."

"Yes…" I sighed "You're right I better."

When they returned I was parked with my lights on, in front of the gate. Prime rolled up and stopped. I backed up pushing the gates open and pulled left rolling back away from them as they entered. There strapped to the back of the semi was the mangled little Mazda. I felt my spark break…I felt responsible…I felt more than anger. I didn't know what to do.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ratchet was transforming her manually. She was dirty and dark; I could feel my spark breaking. I stood and watched through the window quietly. Ratchet had assured me she was alive when I helped carry the wreck of what was left of her back down into the lab. I waited by the glass.

"She was brave." Prime stood over me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She is brave." I corrected, there was no anger in my voice, no malice.

"That she is." He reached in front of me and placed in my large palm a holo-log.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's marked for you." Prime looked down at me "I have not watched it; she gave it to me before she left, told me to give it to you a week after she was on the other side. The week seems a bit short so I will give it to you now." They got her to talk; they beat her out of her spark, and left her to die. It was a shock Starscream left her alive. It was more of a shock that Soundwave would have agreed to it. "I am sorry for this, I will do my best to make it up to you both." Prime took one last look into the lab and left quietly.

" thank you." I looked down at the device down in my hand, and took one last look in the bay. Ratchet unfolded her left arm from her front fender and she was back in her bot form. Ratchet could begin to work on her now, and I was glad for his care, he would do his best. I could not ask for a better friend or mentor than Ratchet. The old man's got smarts.

I turned and bounced the holo-log in my hand. I turned walking down the hall and into the conference room. I walked to the front of the room near prime's chair and took my seat to his left. I set the log down and looked at the digital output, it did say Bumblebee. I could only imagine what it would say. I sat for the longest time staring at my own name. I sighed and drew in a breath and looked down pressing the button quietly.

Her Autobot figure appeared above the small device. "Bumblebee." I love that voice. "I am sorry for betraying you. I hope you can find it in your spark to forgive me, which is why I go to the Decepticons. To prove to you now that more than ever I want to be good, I want to work for the good of others, not for my own gain. I owe you and Ironhide enough apologies for that. I could be stripped of rank, and I would still be here fighting with you, beside you. I am sorry for this Bumblebee, into the depths of the decepticons I go. If I return I pray you will be by my side, if that is your wish. I love you." The image faded and the holo-log shut itself off.

I sat there, for the longest time. I didn't know what to do I didn't know what to say. I just sat; optics down to the table and dim. I just didn't know how to express what I was feeling.


	8. High grade Bumblebee

The Eyes of the Bee:

Chapter 8: High grade Bumblebee.

I sat by her bed side for days at a time. Ratchet ordered me to my room twice, to recharge. I did not want to leave her. I missed duty shifts and was unreachable. Ironhide sat with me twice, for a few hours each time. He and I talk more now than we ever did. I just could not leave her.

"Air Catcher will be fine." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Trust me. I've seen her get up from worse."

"That's the part I'm worried about Ironhide." I sighed, but changed the subject. "I heard there was a communiqué from a nearby planet."

"Yes." Ironhide smiled at me. "Elita one."

I blinked "Tell me you're kidding right?" My jaw dropped.

"Nope, and my Chromia is with her." He let his arm mounted cannon spin. "I thank the spark daily she is still alive."

"Well with Elita here Prime will be quite distracted." I said. "Now all we need is someone for the good old doctor." I laughed quietly.

I looked up at Air Catcher her optics were rotating. "Ironhide …get Ratchet." Ironhide and I stood at the same time, he left the room and headed for Ratchet's office. I walked around to the right side of the table and looked down at her. "Air catcher?"

"Bee?" She groaned. "Alive?"

"yes you're alive." I smiled looking back at the window. Ratchet ran up to the door way.

"Bee…Sorry." She whimpered. Before I could say more I was pushed to the side.

"Get back Bumblebee let me take a look." He grabbed his scanner and I stepped back out of the way. I stayed where she could see me. "Well look who decided to come online with the rest of us." Ratchet smiled. "Hold fast a second and let me see if I can't get the rest of you to come back to us." He smiled and started to work. "Ironhide go give Prime a report."

"Very well." Ironhide turned and left out of the door. I held my palms together and waited. I just had to know she was going to be fine.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"She will be fine." I said from my seat in the conference room, a very crowded one at that. "She will be fully operational within the day."

"This is marvelous news." Elita said lowly from her seat next to prime. I nodded to her. "We will need some more time to settle ourselves here Optimus. Pray you give us leave to find ourselves. We will return upon the setting of the sun on this region of earth." Optimus looked to Elita and Chromia, still solid silver bots with no forms. He nodded and started to stand, he would lead them outside.

"Chromia." Ironhide stood.

"I will return with Elita you old war dog." She smiled "I'll try to find something pleasing to your eye." I could only smile watching their exchange. He nodded and allowed her to leave with Elita. He turned and sat next to me as the group left. "I'm not letting her out of my quarters tonight." I snickered.

"Been a long time?" It was a stupid question. He pushed me a bit.

"Longer than I care to remember, and now until she returns will feel like the longest day of my life." He was right. I kind of felt the same way, Catcher would not be out of Ratchet's sight until later tonight. I would just have to wait with him.

"I've got some high-grade…care to celebrate?" He raised a brow.

"Young one ..where did you get high-grade?" I didn't say anything "What the slag, let's go I could use a good drink. Something with backbone." He smiled at me and I stood pushing in my chair.

"Just don't let Optimus know, last time he caught me with the stuff I almost didn't get to keep my rank." I shook my head.

"I won't tell if you don't" Ironhide shot me a very cunning look. Chromia was back and there was nothing to upset him now, and heaven knows he wouldn't report me.

"So what about a cannon upgrade while you are at it?" I pressed.

"When you are older." He scoffed at me. I shook my head.

"You always say that."

"And I will continue to say it young one…when you are older." He laughed. I shook my head and slowed as we walked by the med bay. The room was dark and she was in a recharge cycle, the second of three she would have to endure. I held up a hand holding Ironhide from his next step. "Say what you need to." He said "I will wait."

"Ok." I said pushing the door open and sliding quietly into the room. I walked up to her, her eyes closed. I touched her shoulder assembly and ran my hand over her bright red paint, so beautiful and polished. The reflection of her made my yellow parts turn a pale orange and I just sighed. I placed my hand on her middle and stood there a moment. I didn't know what else to do. I smiled down at her. "I love you, I'll be back in a few hours after your recharge." I smiled and turned taking back my hand and returning to Ironhide in the hall. He was talking to Optimus.

"High-Grade? Well that's indeed a change of pace." Optimus shot me a look.

"Indeed…" was Ironhide's reply. "Interested you old bot?"

" Yes, so long as Bumblebee stops hording it all." If I could have blushed I would have. I sighed.

"There's plenty…" I motioned the two with me. "Come on." I shot Ironhide a look "You said you would not tell."

"He guessed." Ironhide said flatly.

"You told."

"He told." Optimus smiled and placed a hand on my shoulders. "You are not so young anymore..the last time you got in trouble you were far too young to be holding so much high-grade." I nodded and shrugged.

"I swear that was not all mine." I sighed "Jazz and Prowl, slag…I was holding it for them! They were so concerned about it..thought I wouldn't get caught..should have kicked jazz's aft…" Optimus smacked the back of my head causing my eye shields to fall over my eyes.

"Don't speak of the dead like that." He cautioned me.

"Yes sir, of course not sir. My apologies." I sighed. It was all their fault even though no one would ever believe me. I opened the door to my quarters and held my hand for the two to enter. "Please forgive the mess." I said as they entered my small room.

"Bumblebee what is all this?" Optimus lifted up a small white controller.

"That would be Sam's Xbox." I said and smiled. "something he says he needs here." I pushed my recharge bed up against the wall showing my High-grade stash. "here it is."

"Ah Wonderful." Ironhide lifted up one of the canisters and looked at the color. "This looks very good."

"You should taste it." I said.

"We plan to." Optimus took the canister from Ironhide. "It's got a good color to it."

"I don't make crap." I said pulling up two more canisters and letting my recharge bay back down to cover the rest. I held out one of the Canisters to Ironhide. "Just don't drink it fast, I don't have much left…and if you lubricate your systems with it too fast I'm not responsible to pull you off the floor."

"I know you are all in there." A bang at my door came. I sighed and set down a canister lifting up the recharge bay and pulling out another.

"Come on in Ratch!" I said with a sigh holding the canister to him as he entered. His eyes lightened. I shook my head and looked at them. "We should just go to the conference room."

"No, if Elita saw us." Optimus started.

"I know I know." I held up a hand. "She'd slag us all…."


	9. That which must Bee

The eyes of the Bee

Wow …it's been a while kids…sorry this update has taken FOREVER! I had no idea where to go with this story ad I just finally got the chance to calm down get away from my son for a bit. So here …Bumblebee's getting some backbone..and he's doing what is best for him. So I hope that you all like it. I know a lot of people thought the hidden moonshine ( highgrade)was a bit much for bumblebee..but sometimes everyone does something crazy…Optimus joining in I will give people the fact that was crazy…

Now …on with it I know

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 9: That which must Bee

We got caught. Simple as that and now we were hearing it. Even Optimus was silent in his seat as she spoke and point to all of us. Most of the blame placed on me for having so much high grade, the rest to Optimus.

"I am shocked…Your are Prime, I leave you alone for 4 breems and this happens?" She said.

"Elita, I am sorry that this incident has upset you but we will talk about it away from my men." Optimus said and stood grabbing her arm gently and leading her to his office. He turned to the three of us left. "Go on. dismissed …"

"Not really." Ironhide turned to me at the table. "Ratchet is the only one who will get off easy…no femme."

"Thank primus." Ratchet stood and walked toward the door. "However Bumblebee, do you want to come escort your bonded back to your quarters?"

"Yes." I said nodding more standing. We all stood and headed for the door. Chromia stood arms crossed; her blue armor glinting a bit. Ironhide lifted a hand behind her shoulder and motioned her down the opposite hall. "He's dead." I said.

"Indeed." Was ratchet's only response. "How are you feeling?"

"I was fried last night, but I'm ok now." I sighed "Thanks to the system flush you did on all of us, if the ladies knew just how lag we all were, we'd be in more trouble." Ratchet nodded and opened the lab door. She was online and standing. "Catch?"

She spun around. "Bumblebee." She smiled. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, come back if anything feels wrong, and I mean anything." Ratchet pointed to her and she and I both nodded in understanding. I took her hand and walked her back out in the hallway.

"Elita told me about you boys last night." I chocked a bit, there's a sound that human toasters make when they finish, that's what my voice was able to push out. "It's ok." She stopped her walk and turned to me. "I know this place …this earth is a most difficult place to be." She sighed. "I am glad you could unwind."

I made a small buzzing sound. "Thank you." I managed. I smiled as she embraced me I placed my hand on the back of her head. "do you want to run the perimeter with me?"

"Base scans? Sure." She smiled pulling back from me. I nodded and turned deciding it would be best to go out without crossing in front of Prime's office.

The Moon was full. "It's so beautiful here." She said quietly, her voice was broken. I pulled to a stop. Her form pulled up beside. My hologram got out of the driver side and walked around. Her hologram exited the car. We were near a busy road and wanted to remain, as anonymous as possible.

I reached out and took her Hologram in my arms. "Did they hurt you?"

"What?" she looked down

"Tell me what they have done…" I said quietly "You can keep this from Ratchet…and even from Optimus…but me….don't keep this from me." I pulled her close reaching the fingers of my hologram up into her long red hair.

"I can't…" Her voice cracked as bad as my broken voice box.

"Just give me a name." I said pleadingly.

"Starscream." Her voice was more broken and almost gone. I could feel my Energon boil in it's tubes, my fuel was boiling over. "Don't do anything you will regret later." She said pulling at my arms.

"I Cannot promise you that." I said my engine roared.

"Stay with me." She pleaded. "Don't leave me …not now." I was fighting her words, I wanted to hunt them down and slag every last one of them. "Stay with me. " Her voice broke into my processor. "Promise me." She said again. I looked down to her with deep eyes, as I struggled to fight the battle within myself.

"I promise." I said finally letting her make my decision for me. "I'll stay." This however, did not put aside the fact I was madder than pit at all decepticons. "The minute I get to slag him…his wings are as good as yours." I said looking deep into her optics.

"I just want you…" she broke into tears I could see the Energon spilling out from underneath her engine compartment. "Don't go." I shook my head.

"Never." I responded quietly opening the door to the small Mazda. "Come on let's get back…we could both use a recharge." I said.

"Very well." She nodded and got inside. I ran around myself opening the door and climbing in. I pealed out backing up behind her and let her pull ahead of me, I wanted to protect her. I kept her in the lead on our trek back, so I could watch everything that was around us.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The base was grimly quiet when we got back. Optimus' office was dark, I assumed he and Elita had gone to their quarters. Ironhide's workroom light was on. I assumed Chromia had kicked him out of his Quarters for the night. Ratchet was the lucky one he didn't have to share a berth with anyone.

I opened the door to my quarters and Catcher slipped inside. "Bumblebee?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I turned closing the door locking it behind me. She walked up and locked her small frame around mine.

"I love you.." She said quietly to me. Laying her head over my torso plate she held me softly. "I feel it in my spark."

"As do I." was all I could say pulling her close like our Holograms had done earlier. "With all my spark." I could feel the bond strengthen and warm us. It was making us complete again…It was making us whole "Two sides of the same Autobot."

"Two halves of the same spark." She leaned up, and I leaned down. She planted a kiss on my armor. Just above my left optic. I nodded and pulled her down with me onto the small berth. I lay flat on my back pulling her on top.

"Recharge." I smile at her "Tomorrow is a new day."

"Yes." I saw her optics dim, and slowly offline as she drifted to Recharge. I watched her for a breem, and then slowly slid into recharge myself.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

to bee continued


	10. Finding what bee hidden

The eyes of the BEE:

well it's been a while kids..and I am going to get back to this sooner or later..might as well be now.

Lets see if this causes you to scream in delight.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 10: Finding what bee hidden

When Cather came out of recharge, she would be alone. I was off with Ironhide; I had taken her morning patrol and told Optimus her shift would be handled by me. He agreed, and I had gone.

"She let you back in last night?" I asked.

"No of course not." Ironhide seethed. "Not tonight either I suspect."

"You're both stubborn." I said pulling up beside him. I earned a Laugh from my larger counterpart.

"Indeed." He said "I like that about her."

"You should tell her that." I laughed.

"I would like to keep my cannons attached." He said "For good." I understood.

"What are you planning to do to make it up to her?"I asked "You being the Femme's bot and all."

"Double barrel Plasma assault rifle, with more fire power than it should have." he said almost dreamy like.

We pulled up behind an old warehouse. "You're giving her a gun?" I thought about it for a moment and he laughed at me.

"She likes firepower." It sounded sweet almost. "Lots of it."

"No wonder she likes you." I said rolling up ahead of him. This was a mistake I quickly got rear ended by the truck. Pushing me forward. "HEY!"

"Leave it be before I start making comments about you and the femme of yours…I have plenty of….gossip."

"Gossip?"

"Human term…stories…be they true or false that spread between the populations …used to ruin or raise someone's popularity." He said.

"Oh." I moved forward "Well don't dent me …After Barricade I doubt Ratchet ever wants to see me in his med bay again."

"What are we doing out here?" Ironhide interjected and transformed.



"Air Catcher …I read some of her files." I said, it wasn't right of me, but we were bonded and I had full access to her systems.

"that crosses the lines of Honor." Ironhide said "You are bonded you should not do such a thing."

"Starscream took her…" I said. "In all ways but anything good…" I transformed and seriously looked him in the eye.

"Lead on." I didn't need to say more to Ironhide, even though his past with Catcher was certainly nothing to talk about, it wasn't good to say the least. However, honor among mechs, you never take a bonded against their will, especially if you are not bonded to them yourself.

"Her information puts her here at last recon with the Decepticons." I said and looked up for seekers that might be in the area. "Their base is around here somewhere." I said trying to get my bearings. I checked the marks on the ground defiantly trace amounts of Cybertronian alloy.

"I'm getting high heat readings from this area….weapons discharge, and hot core readings." He said. "Someone's not well."

"Think she did Starscream in herself?" I asked.

"No." Ironhide shook his head "She's not strong enough, however one of the smaller decepticons, scorponok, maybe Ravage…she could easily cause damage that would leave these trace elements here." He turned and made his way down a small hill.

He's a weapons expert, I'm a scout. If the two of us couldn't track what this was, no one could. "Where to now?" I stood back up and saw him moving down the hill. He motioned his hand.

"This way." He called out and I moved to follow as quietly as possible. A few branches broke. "There!" Ironhide shined his main lights and a metal figure moved in the brush. "Come out." Ironhide Barked. "we are Autobots ..Identify yourself or I will shoot you…so help me I'm itching too."

"Put the gun down you brute." Came the response from the bot who looked away. Ironhide got his footing better and shined his light again. "And turn off those lights."

I thought I recognized the voice but I wasn't sure. "Get up." Ironhide said.

"I cannot." Was the response from the mech. "Ironhide stop being a slagger and help me."

I blinked "Slagger?" I asked looking up at Ironhide who pulled his cannon's back and walked into the brush. I stayed back and waited. Ironhide walked out, with a mech in his arms. He was beaten badly and he was in serious need off attention. The best part was, he was an Autobot.

Ironhide stepped forward. "Bumblebee …get back to base as fast as you can tell Optimus, Lieutenant Prowl has landed on earth." I blinked, this mangled mech before me was Prowl? I had not seen him in ages, and he was defiantly different.



"Understood." I said and turned tail transforming and landing on my tires skidding away for the Autobot base. Once in Radio range I sent a message to prime.

"Bumblebee return to Ironhide, Elita and I are on our way with Ratchet."

"Understood sir." I said and cut the comm. Line. I headed back to the two. Ironhide was walking with him. Prowls legs had been mangled and were barely hanging on. His left optic was completely missing, and his protoform was weak.

Ironhide nodded to me and I looked again. Prowl was in stasis lock. "He's locked himself down until Ratchet can look at him…he'll live."

"He needs to scan a form." I said.

"He did, however he can't get it to load into his main CPU without his needed repairs. He would not even be able to transform like this." Ironhide said to me and he kept walking. I followed up behind.

"They must have caught him when he was making his landfall." I said and knelt down picking up a few parts that had fallen off Prowl.

"Yes I assume that as well." Ironhide and I both looked up, we could see the sirens coming. The buzz and chirp of the sirens heading in our direction. "ratchet." He said and knelt down laying Prowl on the ground. "Will be able to help you old friend." He put a hand on Prowl's chest. "He will be broken when he finds of Jazz's fate."

"He will?" I blinked.

Ironhide looked up at me and nodded, his face was different somehow as if he housed a great secret that no one but he should know. He looked back to Prowl. I myself looked up to see Optimus and Ratchet coming full speed to our location, Elita was behind them a few hundred yards back. "Our numbers grow." I said.

"So it would seem Bumblebee…so it would seem."


	11. Honored

The Eyes of the Bee:

Chapter 11: Honored

* * *

I stood just inside the door way to the medical bay. Optimus and I waited while ratchet worked slowly. There was enough of a buzz on base to make this most difficult. I shifted my weight but waited quietly. Optimus was going to tell Prowl news, news I was going to be allowed to witness. It had been years since I had seen prowl, and for a moment a twinge in my spark told me I should not be here.

Ratchet appeared "you can see him now." A simple wave as the medic walked forward and motioned Optimus in. I hesitated but optimus turned his head, his optics bright and knowing. He moved his hand forward and I nodded. Ratchet sat down against the wall and put his head in his hands, he didn't look like he was in too good of shape, and I guess for a moment I didn't understand.

Prowl lay on the berth, propped up at a comfortable angle that wasn't quiet sitting up, and was not laying down. He motioned his fingers at us both. "Prime…bumblebee." He gave a soft smile then looked to Optimus. "You look like you've got the weight of cybertron on your shoulders."

"I do." Optimus said and walked over to his side. I could feel the tension hang in the air. Something wasn't right. "Prowl….it's about Jazz."

Prowl smiled "When will he be back …I can't wait to see him." Prowl looked between us, and we said nothing. Optimus walked to his side and put a hand on his shoulder joint. Optimus still did not make a sound, but simply lowered his head.

"Optimus?" Prowl blinked then turned to me. The cruiser's expression and tone changed, his normal work tone, cold and full of steel. "Tell me what's going on?" he demanded.

"Prowl." Optimus began, slow and even toned as always. "Prowl …Megatron…killed Jazz…he's been offline for months."

Prowl's intakes hiccupped slowly and I took his servo in mine trying to judge if he was ok. Prowl was not, his vents wheezed and he turned his head away from optimus and his optics met mine. He was searching me to ask if it were true, and I could only nod, slowly optics shifting to the ground.

Ratchet now came around the corner behind my back he adjusted the machine that Prowl was hooked up to. "Let's let him recharge for now." Ratchet said softly.

"That's why you didn't answer my questions Ratchet..." Prowl looked up. Ratchet sighed outwardly.

"I'm so sorry Prowl, I did everything I could." Ratchet said and motioned me away. "Go on the both of you, Prowl needs recharge." Prowl was going to protest but the computer that was monitoring his systems began to override his control. Ratchet watched as his optics shuttered and Prowl lay in recharge. "I'm so sorry." Ratchet repeated to the resting bot, and then he looked across to Optimus.

"Keep him under for a bit…when he wakes up if he wants to talk to me you radio." Optimus nodded to Ratchet and turned for the door. I took my leave as well. I pat Ratchet on the arm and then turned following Optimus.

"Optimus?" I trotted up beside him "I guess I don't understand…." I motioned my hand. I sort of do in a way but I want to hear it.

"Bumblebee…when you were smaller…" Optimus sighed and stopped in the hanger door way. "you don't remember Prowl do you…not very well…You would have been too young…" His statement was true. I did see Prowl but it had been before the war, before I was a soldier. I had taken many communiqués from him, orders from the fleet, but never glimpsed the bot myself since the start of this whole…ordeal.

"No sir." I was quiet about it. A hand unconsciously raised to the back of my neck strut to rub.

"He and jazz were a bonded pair." I guess this shouldn't surprise me but out of Optimus' mouth it does. "they loved one another very much." I blinked my optics and looked to him directly.

"I see…" it's not uncommon in our race that this happens, but in military ranks, it wouldn't have been good. Frowned upon even, and with prowl being the chief tactician as well as our interrogator and basically the bot that makes sure all the rules are followed; the situation would have looked worse. It would look like he was enforcing the rules but allowed to break them himself, thus his absence from Jazz. "That's why commander Prowl has been away from you, even though he's your second in command?" I ask.

A simple point to my torso affirms my speculation as Optimus turns away from me moving down the hall again. "Has Chromia let Ironhide back in?" A simple question meant for me.

"No sir...not to my knowledge he's been recharging in his workshop." I say softly.

"Ah." Was all he said as he turned to leave; I remained standing in that hallway for a few minutes.

I sighed and shifted my head around as if toying with different opinions on the matter. I blinked and smiled as best I can and turned my head. :I see you.:

:I wasn't trying to hide: Air catcher walked up behind me and to my side. My fingers trailed down her arm to take her hand and I entwined our servo digits together. "How's the commander?"

"He'll be fine." I nod "He's a bit …torn up, but he'll be fine." I turn her towards the rec room as it's the only play I can get to from here that's going to be able to get my processor off all this. "This way." I direct her down another hallway.

"you took my patrol shift…" I shake my head not wanting to talk about it.

"You needed the recharge." I said quietly.

"You're not my doctor Bee." She said lovingly, I could feel she wasn't upset, she just wanted to know the truth and I couldn't honestly blame her.

"Would you tell me what Starscream did to you?" I'm serious as I stop in the halls and turn her to face me. She coils back a bit but I hold firm onto her arms to keep her too me. "Did he force you?"

Her optics speak for what her vocals can't. Her optics seal tightly and her small hands ball into fists. I pull her too my body and wrap my arms around her slowly my head resting on hers. "We need to talk to ratchet." I said shaking my head. "This is too much for you." I groan internally.

"I'll be fine." She assures me and I don't feel so assured. Her optics shift this way and that. "I will." I groan and now she can hear me and my disbelief. "Bumblebee…." She's trying to get me to listen and I don't want to but I turn my head and click. "Listen bumblebee…It was my way out….it was that…or death….and all I could think about was you…all I wanted was you…you are a better choice than death."

I blinked and touched her face. "It's over now." I said quietly it seemed as though I was more distressed than she. My hands touched upon her helm down to her face over her neck and her shoulder and I leaned down kissing her softly. "but…"

"You're still gonna make me talk to ratchet?" she shook her head.

"Yeah come on…" I turned her back towards the medical bay and waited quietly. She looked at me.

"I do this for you." She said quietly. "Only you." I can feel her reservations about talking to ratchet, but the truth is; she needs to, and I need to know she has.

"and for that…" I swear I sound like Optimus. "I am honored."


End file.
